


The Hidden Ones

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Creature Stiles, Eventual Romance, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where supernatural beings are known and predominantly killed for what they are, Stiles' world is suddenly crumbling and he has no choice but to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been mulling this story over and over in my head for a little while, and Stiles has been various different creatures. He almost turned into a Swan Maiden(very similar to a Selkie), but as I’m finally writing this down the elusive shape of Stiles has been found. Strong contenders were also as a nymph, salamander, hulder or mermaid.
> 
> Note that this is an Alternate Universe(AU), which, among other things, means that things will not necessarily be or work exactly as they do in the canon.

The sheriff sighed: “This is exactly what happened to your mother. We hoped it skipped you.” He furrowed his brows, didn’t understand. His father buried his face in his hand and sighed again.

“Why couldn’t this wait until after this pointless conflict…” The question was obviously rhetorical, but Stiles was still very much at a loss. It felt like the world was crashing around him and he didn’t completely understand why.

“Dad, what’s happening to me?” He demanded, grabbing his attention.  
  
“I’m sorry; I can’t help you. It’s not safe for you here anymore.”  
  
He left for a minute, a mute Stiles fumbling with his fingers, and returned with a hunter-green duffle bag and a long, slim silver chain with a locket.

“This is very important,” he motioned to the locket, holding it in front of his son. “It belonged to your mother, but it’s yours now.” He looked Stiles firmly in the eyes. “Don’t lose it and do not trust it to anyone.”  
  
“I’ll try explaining as quickly as I can.” Stiles just nodded uncertainly.  
  
“Your mom didn’t die, she was murdered.” His mouth fell open, tears forming in his eyes, he was still so lost.  “The conflict with the hunters, between humans and supernatural creatures, has been going on for longer than you’ve been alive.” A slow nod, he knew this already.

The threat of dangerous magical beings was becoming too great, and they all had to be registered. That’s how it started. Now they’re hunted like rabid dogs, and the creatures with animal characteristics are put down. You could even make decent money bringing in claws or fangs and the like. It felt awfully barbaric to him. It was slightly better for the ones who did not possess animal characteristics, in the sense that they weren’t shot on sight. Their usefulness would be tested, they might even live, but it would be sheltered and only for the US' or hunter’s benefit.

So his mother…wasn’t completely human? He never would have guessed, to think that he himself and his mother wasn’t seemed impossible. Had he been living a lie his entire life? He didn’t feel like he was something else. He wanted to cry, thinking of his father wanting and trying to help his mother, but not being able to. They took her away from him, from them both. The loving wife and mother. It made him think about his best friend Scott. He was attacked three years ago, whilst Stiles was getting them into trouble as per usual. Except that time he wasn’t able to get Scott out of it again. He was bitten, at least that’s what they say. He was never heard from again. Was he even alive? He never could look Melissa in the eyes after that.

“Stiles! Are you even listening to me?” His dad’s sharp tone snapped him out of it. “Look, I know this is a lot to take in…” He furrowed his brows, not sure how to continue. “I can’t have them take you too, Stiles. You have to run, leave. Get as far away from here as you possibly can.”

His life seemed to come to a halt again. Was this really happening?

The sheriff sighed and left the duffle bag at the end of Stiles’ bed. “This is all I have on hand, it should get you far enough.” He dropped some bills on top of the bag.  
  
“So… what am I? I don’t… am I suddenly evil now, will I go on a murdering spree?” He was choking back tears with a bitter laugh.  
  
“You’re my son, the most important thing in the world.” He put his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I won’t let them take you.” A hand came up to ruffle his hair like he was eight again, though he did feel as helpless. “But you have to move quickly, they won’t come looking for you immediately just for missing school; so you have a head start.”  
  
“What about you?” His father smiled, tears running down his cheeks. “Don’t worry about me, kiddo.”  
  
~  
  
The woods seemed endless. He drove as far as his jeep would take him and he’d been running through the woods ever since. Ten minutes? Half an hour? Two hours? He really couldn’t tell. What on earth was he, and where was he? Where was he even going? All questions he had no answer to. His breathing started hitching, suddenly everything was hitting him at once. The beat of his heart was too fast and combined with his rapid breathing and speeding thoughts he felt strangled. This was really not the time or place to have a panic attack. He clutched his chest, his feet started slowing down; Not even his vision functioned properly. He started slugging his feet and just as he was about to collapse to the ground he fell down a steep edge. It felt like it took him for ever to reach the ground and when he did what little air that was left was punched out of him.

 _I’m dying, this can’t be happening_.

Rational thoughts tried battling the irrational ones, but it was no use. As he was starting to calm down he could feel the pain in his whole body, the greatest of which was on the back of his head. He might have lost consciousness for a minute, for when he opened his eyes to look up at the sky and he noticed the twilight surrounding him, he started wondering if it might have been a little more than that. Still a bit sluggish he didn’t move. Then out of nowhere he heard something behind him, like soft footsteps trotting through the autumn leaves all over the forest floor. He tensed up, but did not move, he clenched his eyes shut as if that’d make him invisible, make him disappear.

He jumped a little when he felt something against his head. Was whatever it was sniffing him? He opened his eyes the second something was licking his cheek. When he laid eyes on the black wolf above him he freaked and tried to wiggle himself away, but something stopped him.

“AHH!” He sat up quickly and clutched his right leg. “Shit!” Remembering the wolf next to him he quickly put his attention back to it.  
  
“Nice wolfie…” He started cautiously. That’s when the wolf got up on two legs and… transformed?  
  
“Oh fuck, you’re a werewolf. This is really my lucky day.”

Once he saw the full form of the man in front of him he focused all of his attention on not to look anywhere but his eyes. They were incredibly greenish. Except for his brooding look, he didn’t seem like the ferocious werewolves they were always talking about - the ones who deserved to be shot without question.

“So, are you.. You’re not going to maul me are you?” The wolf gave him a look saying _really_ before picking Stiles up, which he futilely tried to resist, and now his head was uncomfortably close to the other man’s ass.  
Out of nowhere his foot stopped hurting, which worried him only slightly. The other man picked up the duffle bag and continued into the woods in silence.   
  
~  
  
“What were you thinking?!” A woman yelled on the other side of the door. “You are not allowed outside this close to the full moon, you know that.”  
  
“I had to, I sensed-” A loud slap was heard. “I don’t care if you sensed the four horsemen of the apocalypse! You put all of us in danger.” She sighed. “And especially you.” The tone was softer now.  
  
The door to the room he'd been placed in slowly opened and a, now clothed wolf, entered.

“So, now that I know you’re able to talk… I didn’t catch your name.”  
  
“Derek.”  
  
“Not a great conversationalist, are you?” Stiles sighed, he was fumbling with his locket, that’s what it looked like, anyway, but he couldn’t seem to open it. When Derek eyed it curiously he put it inside his shirt again.

“You don’t trust me,” Derek stated obviously.  
  
“I don’t trust anyone.” He looked down as if pondering something.  
  
“Why are yours different?”  
  
“Different?”  
  
“Your eyes. You’re a wolf, but you’re the only one I’ve seen with blue eyes so far.” Derek just looked at him, unfazed.  
  
He just smiled, still looking into Derek’s eyes. “See? You don’t trust me either.”  
  
“I’m Stiles.” The wolf just gave a court nod and stepped further into the room. That’s when he noticed the giant black eye, if you could call it that. His face was bruised from his brow to under his cheekbone.  
  
“Wow!” He gasped. “That looks - Ouch.” If that was from the force of the slap he’d have to make a note not to get on her bad side.  
  
“It’s nothing.” He stated bluntly and came even closer.  
  
“So what are you? I’ve never smelled anything like you before.”  
  
“Pfft, I’m just me. I’m an acquired taste, like beer or wine.”  
  
He yelped when Derek, unamused, grabbed his throat and put him up against the wall, raising him slightly from the bed he was previously sitting on.  
  
“Let me ask again.” Derek said smirking slightly. Stile’s heartbeat was rising, he’d never been at the end of such a cold, deadly glare.  
  
“I told you!” The grip around his throat getting tighter, he was sure he’d be bruised later. At the sight of a canine his eyes widened.  
  
“Why should I?” He demanded.  
  
“Because I saved your dumb ass.” He snarled.  
  
“I’m not entirely sure, I didn’t even know until this morning!” Derek dropped him and he fell back onto the bed.  
  
“Then what do you know?” Stiles averted his eyes. What did he know? His mom was killed for something she couldn’t help, and if not for his father he would have been to. How could that be justice?  
  
“I’m…” He hesitated. “I…” His voice started wavering at the thought of his mother, tears threatening to fall.  
  
Derek dropped the glare and dragged a chair from the corner to sit in front of him. “It’s okay. Tell me.” He folded his hands and didn’t look quite as stern as he did a few moments earlier.  
Stiles fumbled with his fingers and bit his lip before continuing.  
  
“Some sort of spirit, I don’t know. It sounds ridiculous…”  
  
“What spirit?”  
  
“A djinn?” He looked into Derek’s eyes as he said it and without his knowledge his eyes flashed a bright green, instinctively making Derek flash his true eyes. Stiles yelped and moved away until his back hit the wall. Derek studied him curiously.  
  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tone suspicious.  
  
“I’ve never seen green eyes like that before, you’re… new to me.” He confessed, tilting his head.  
  
“That’s because they’re not, you colorblind or something? It’s just a regular fucking brown.” Derek just smiled knowingly, making Stiles glare at him, but not wholeheartedly.  
  
“Let me show you.” Derek motioned for him to follow him to the mirror on the left-hand wall.  
  
“So what’s-” As the wolf flashed his blue eyes and his automatically changed color, a bright green, not human looking. He gasped and stepped away, covering his eyes.  
  
“What is this?!” He demanded, still covering them. Derek frowned, sensing something. Looking at him with his blue eyes once more he noticed the strange aura surrounding him, coming out of him. “I didn’t ask for any of this…”  
  
“We rarely do.” He touched his shoulder and the shaking of the other started calming down, as did the aura. He recognized that it would be dangerous for Stiles to be alone whilst lacking the ability to control himself, but he didn’t tell him. No use scaring the kid any further.  
  
“So what happens now?” He eyed him like a lost puppy.  
  
“We teach you.” Derek said firmly.

Derek figured he’d make the newfound supernatural boy a little more comfortable before introducing him to his mother, so he motioned for him to sit down again so they could talk. There was a bit of an awkward silence followed by careful smalltalk on Stiles’ side, but he was getting more comfortable every minute. His heartbeat had steadied and he no longer thought the wolf would turn around and rip his throat out, though that didn’t mean he was willing to trust him quite yet.  
  
~  
  
“So you’ve never lived outside of all this?” Stiles made a circle with his index finger.  
  
“I might look and seem closer to you in age, but it’s different for wolves. I grew up outside of the conflict, though it started when I was very young.”  
  
Stiles looked horrified. “Don’t tell me you’re, like, fifty or something?”  
  
“Not quite.” Derek smiled, slightly amused.  
  
“Oh, thank god.” The wolf cocked his head in confusion.  
  
“Nothing.” Stiles lied, pushing it away. He just raised a brow, but didn’t see a reason for pushing further.

Some time later Derek left to return with an older wolf.  
  
“How curious…” The woman he now knew as Derek’s mother and alpha studied him, hand on his chin. “In all my years I’ve never seen a djinn before.”  
  
“So you can’t help me?”  
  
“I didn’t say that, pup.” She smiled confidently. “I know someone: a certain veterinarian, or should I say former.” She quickly turned on her heel and left the room.

“So, what’s this about a veterinarian?”  
  
“He’s a bit more than that; you’ll see.”  
  
Stiles bit the inside of his mouth. “Whatever you say, old man.” Derek only scowled slightly at that, making Stiles smile as opposed to frightened like earlier.  
Talia gave a slight knock before returning, telling the boys to follow. The veterinarian was only down the hall from where he was staying.

“There’s a reason your name means hidden, invisible or concealed; you’re good at that, both figuratively and literally.” He sighed slightly before examining Stile’s eyes. “Sadly it’s going to take a lot of time and patience without some of your own kind to teach you.”  
  
“Can you show me your eyes?”  
  
“What do you,-” Derek made a grunt of impatience and flashed his own, making Stiles do so automatically.  
  
“It would have been very dangerous for you to stay at home, not even being able to control your eyes.” He looked at the illuminating color and nodded. “Fascinating and just as I expected. Green.”  
  
“Well that much is obvious already. I know they’re green.” He frowned.  
  
“But do you know what it means?” Stiles averted his eyes.  
  
“No…”  
  
“It’s the color of the least experienced djinn. Your eyes may be subject to change at a later date, and if they do I want to know.” He said a bit sternly.  
  
“Not every color is a good one, though not every color is inherently bad.” He warned and Stiles gulped, this was only making him more worried. “But you seem like a good kid,” he smiled and patted his shoulder. “I’m sure Derek will keep you on the right path.” He eyed the wolf.  
  
“He’s my responsibility?” Derek protested.  
  
“You found him and brought him to our shelter. And I’m sure it wasn’t an accident.”  
  
He just scowled and looked somewhere, anywhere, else.  
  
“I’m guessing I don’t have a say in this?” Stiles said pointing at himself.  
  
“No.” They both said simultaneously, though their tones were different.  
  
“Now…” Deaton said eying him. “Do you have some sort of jewelry that means anything to you? It can also be a stone or something of that nature.”  
  
“No,-” he stopped himself, realizing he had the locket, but he didn’t know what to do. His dad had told him not to trust it with anyone but himself.  
  
“Ah, good. I was going to tell you to keep it close, but it seems you already are.” He smiled.

Stiles had started to absentmindedly finger the locket, lost in thought.  
  
“So…” He started, hesitantly. “So what can I do? What shitty excuse do they have for hunting me?”  
  
“Well,” Deaton started carefully. “Your kind, the djinn, are rightfully feared. What you can do we won’t know until you possess the abilities, as it comes down to what djinn tribe you descend from.” He stepped away to rummage through a drawer, returning with a leather bound book that he wiped dust off of.  
  
“Coming back to the hidden ones, most don’t believe you actually exist. Sadly we don’t know where you descend from, Stiles, but we’re here to help you through.” He assured him. “So you have no idea what it could be?” Stiles looked defeated.  
  
“Not really, no, it would be pure speculation. Djinn mostly keep to themselves, but their powers are rumored to be that of shapeshifting into any creature or object, turning invisible and controlling elements, to mention a few, but like I said, we just don’t know.” He looked over at Derek who had merged with his surroundings as usual.

He continued examining Stiles, making sure he was in good health, which was when Stiles remembered the pain in his foot from that night. Deaton finding nothing wrong and Stiles having walked on it without issue, he stated: “See, we already know more about your abilities. Regeneration.” Stiles gave an unsure smile and stared at his feet.  
  
~  
  
Stiles woke up screaming that night, clawing at his arms. He didn’t even know Derek had entered the room until he noticed that he was holding down his sweaty body.

“I-I-m sorry.” He was shaking, eyes wide, his fingers clutching at himself. Derek just gave an understanding nod, but didn’t say a word. Stiles closed his eyes and tried to get control of his breathing, not bothering feeling embarrassed due to the wolf at his side.

“So…” His voice was more steady already. Derek said nothing and left his room, slowly closing the door.

Stiles sat up stunned, not knowing what to make of Derek. At least he knew for sure that he wouldn’t eat him or anything, well, he hoped. He couldn’t remember his dream, but he was still scared of falling asleep again. He didn’t like the heavy feeling of being a burden resting in his chest. He removed his sweaty shirt and just looked at his unadorned locket, flipping it around in his hand. Though simple, it was beautiful, but that might have just been the strong feeling of his mother that he got from it. Taking a deep breath he clutched it to his chest, and soon his breathing and heartbeat slowed down and he was asleep, making the wolf listening at the door retreat.  
  
~  
  
The sun was shining bright through his windows, alerting him that it was still morning. He quickly got up whilst running a finger through his hair before getting dressed. He appreciated the new set of clothes resting on the chair in his room as he didn’t have more than one clean set left in his duffle bag.  
  
Obliviously he opened his door without a care and gasped when Derek grabbed his neck, flashing his blue eyes, quickly closed the door and pushed him so hard against the wall Stiles was amazed it didn’t dent.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Stiles was flailing, but quickly started hitting the offending arm, futilely of course.  
  
“Teaching you.” Stoic as ever and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Great job!”  
  
“Fight me, or face the consequences.” Stiles’ heartbeat quickened, he sensed no humor in Derek’s statement and quickly his green eyes appeared.  
  
“I said: Fight me.” He flung him across the room, his head inches from hitting the closet. Derek approached slowly and Stiles could barely hear anything but his rapid heartbeat.  
  
“Derek, please!” He grabbed him by his shirt this time and made a fist to hit him. Stiles closed his eyes and braced for an impact that never came. Slowly he opened his eyes again only to find Derek reaching for his locket that had come out from under his shirt.  
  
“NO!” Stiles yelled and before he could even blink Derek had gone through the unopened door that was now off its hinges. Stiles just stood against the wall for a moment.  
  
“Oh..oh my god.” His voice shaking slightly. “Derek!” He ran towards the werewolf who was now at the end of the hall, coughing up blood. “I am so, so sorry, man.” Eyes running wildly across the wolf’s body to check for damage.  
  
“I’m fine.” Derek huffed and dusted himself off as he got up, his foot at an awkward angle. He watched Derek brace himself, if only a bit, before popping his left arm back into its socket. Stiles looked horrified, but Derek’s lack of noise made it seem less painful than a splinter, which was absurd even for a werewolf.

“At least we know you can defend yourself now.”  
  
“So, how quickly until you’re, um, well…fine?”  
  
“Oh I’m ready for another round.” He said and dunked Stiles’ head into the wall, he was okay with that. He deserved it, in spite of the fact that Derek was the one who started it.  
  
~  
  
Stiles was lying sprawled down on his bed. It was a bit smaller than what he was used to and he was having trouble getting comfortable. The door to his room suddenly opened and the brooding wolf quickly entered the room.  
  
“Dude, I could be masturbating.” Stiles yelled, disapproving of how Derek was making a habit of this.  
  
“I’d know.” He stated simply, making Stiles look more than a little horrified.  
  
“Jesus Christ…” He muttered under his breath. “Did you want anything?”  
  
“I’m showing you around.” Stiles was pondering how the wolf managed to be so court all the time, as his mind was constantly running in overdrive. It had to be nice, but ultimately boring.  
  
“Well then I am honored to be accompanying the son of the Alpha.” Stiles gesticulated heavily.  
  
“She’s not the only one here.”  
  
“She’s not? Should I be worrying?”  
  
“Not as long as you stay away.” Derek nodded towards the door, wanting to get on with the tour. Stiles sighed and jumped off the bed.  
  
They started off walking around the edges of the area.  
  
“Isn’t it a bit risky being this close to civilization?” Stiles asked, though he couldn’t place this on a map, he had run pretty far into the woods, and had no idea where Derek carried him off to.  
  
“We can’t move from here even if we wanted to.” Stiles nodded. Of course they couldn’t. There was mountain ash and hunters everywhere now. They probably wouldn’t have gotten very far. Even though it was a tour to show him around, his eyes were mostly on the ground.  
  
“How come you haven’t been figured out yet? I mean, you can’t be that hard to find - there’s a lot of hunters around Beacon Hills, since it _is_ a “beacon”.”  
  
“I don’t know the cause of it, just that Deaton and our other emissaries keep this area off the map. You wouldn’t wander here by accident.” He looked at him and Stiles smiled a little. _Except I kind of did_ , he thought.  
  
“So what even is this place, it looks like where boy scouts would go in the summer; lake and everything.” Derek rolled his eyes, Stiles barely caught it.  
  
“It belongs to my family. It’s…” He looked the place over, remembering something. “It’s where we and earlier generations would go to to just get away for awhile. To just be ourselves without fear.” Stiles nodded, understanding the sentiment.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He said, Derek did not respond.  
  
They walked in silence until they hit the main house. It was pretty big and had a mess hall, up and downstairs was where the Hales and their pack resided. The mess hall was just that, but also where people would hang out. Then there was the collection of cottages some 20 meters from the main house, surrounding the far side of the lake, that’s where most of the others were situated, including the other pack Derek had casually mentioned earlier.  
  
On the other side of the main house was a smaller, but longer house. It was where he’d been staying. It was primarily for Deaton’s antics. He wondered how often supernatural beings really needed a clinic, but remembered that not every supernatural being possessed regenerative abilities. All the buildings were a sweet, light brown. Stiles especially liked all the trees surrounding this little haven, it made him feel safe somehow. And lastly the big building besides the clinic was miscellaneous.  
  
“Misc, really?” Stiles complained.  
  
“There’s a dungeon down there where we lock up the ones who get feral on the full moon.” Stiles' eyes widened, he hadn't even thought about that.  
  
“I think I’ll stay clear of that one then.”  
  
“Good idea.”  
  
Stiles looked towards the lake and smiled nostalgically as he looked at the short pier. It was a shame that it was the start of autumn.  
  
“I’d be careful,” Derek said a bit too close to his ear. “There are seamonsters.” Goosebumps raised all over his body.  
  
“Really?” Derek just snorted.

Later that day Stiles was sitting on a bench at the end of the estate, camp or whatever you’d want to call it. Home? He frowned a little, thinking about his dad and his friends. Imagined what life could have been without this war on the supernatural. It could have been so different, he could have grown up with his mom… Would she be proud or wistful at what he’d become? He put down the worn book he’d borrowed, couldn’t even remember what it was about, and closed his eyes and just listened to the warm breeze. That’s when someone jumped him from behind, making him yelp and punch in the general direction at whoever it was.

“Stiles, it _is_ you!” The green eyes stared at him for a few seconds before lounging around his neck, but Stiles just blinked. When the hug was over he took a few moments to study the person in front of him. He frowned a little before smiling.  
  
“Theo?”  
  
“Yeah.” He smiled and punched him lightheartedly in the shoulder.  
  
“Wow, I… Dude, I haven’t seen you since like fourth grade!”  
  
“That’s kind of what happens when your whole family is bitten by werewolves.” He shrugged. “But wow, I knew you were special, so it kind of figures you weren’t completely human.” He winked at Stiles who huffed.  
  
“Ha-ha, very funny.” He allowed himself to look Theo over, he hadn’t seen the guy since they were kids. He’d grown up quite handsome, with his green eyes and slight scruff he kind of reminded him of Derek. Stiles felt some relief in his chest knowing he was still alive.  
  
“So,” Theo started, obviously referring to Stiles checking him out. “You looking to continue where we left off?” He smirked and bit his lip as he stepped closer to Stiles.  
  
“Very funny.” He punched him lightheartedly in his shoulder.  
  
“I’m hurt.” Both of them started laughing.  
  
They ended up lying down on the grass, looking up at the sky, and caught up on all their lost time. After a while Theo tilted his face in Stiles’ direction, biting his lip, wanting to ask him something. Stiles, perceptive as he’d always been, quickly noticed that the other was looking at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing. You’re just quieter than usual. If I can say that with the years I’ve been away.”  
  
“I guess that’s what happens when everything you thought you knew was wrong.” He frowned and gave a shrug, returning his gaze to the sky.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Theo’s eyes were still fixed on him.  
  
“Nah. Not like it’s your fault.”  
  
Theo sat up and eyed the flowing grass.  
  
“Can I see?”  
  
“See what?” Stiles asked, confused.  
  
Theo straddled him, making Stiles’ heart skip, and then he lifted him up a little from the ground, hand on his neck, and he leaned in close. “Your eyes.” Stiles mouth hang open and he muttered unintelligibly for a few seconds.  
  
“I, um. I can’t control it yet.”  
  
“That’s okay.” He said and flashed his own orange eyes, instinctively making Stiles’ eyes flash their bright green.  
  
“Huh,” Theo observed them closely. “I’ve never seen eyes quite like that.” Theo carefully put him down on the ground again, hovering closely for a little longer than he’d meant to, Stiles getting embarrassed from the feeling of his face growing hot, and got up, reaching a hand out to him. Stiles looked at him, curious about his intentions, but accepted his hand.  
  
“I’ll have to catch you later.” Theo said, voice sounding a bit colder than it had been earlier, though that could just be his imagination. He gave his usual soft smile to Stiles, who politely smiled back, but as he turned he smirked as he knew his smell would be all over Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critique always appreciated! English is not my first language, so I'd like any corrections as that too would improve the story and my writing.


	2. Lunacy

He’d been thinking a lot about it all. His mom, Derek, hunters, monsters… The whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth. How could they justify any of this? Supernatural beings were hardly the only ones who could be monsters. The sweet and loving mom who couldn’t hurt a fly if her life depended on it, like she deserved it and didn’t leave the world a worse place for it. What was so monstrous about her? He bit his lip, an angry frown taking over his face.

“You really have to stop doing that.” He wasn’t even looking at the wolf that was suddenly standing behind him, and so he missed Derek’s look of surprise.

“How did you know?” Stiles turned halfway around on the bench and looked him in the eyes, blinking, a confused look on his face. “I don’t know.”

As Derek got closer he wrinkled his nose, which was not lost on Stiles.

“What? I showered this morning, I swear.” He said sarcastically. Derek just shook his head. Stiles, not wanting him to leave just yet, figured he’d let his mouth run as per usual.

“So I found a friend yesterday.” Derek looked skeptically at the choice of words.

“Theo. He was in fourth grade with me and…” He got lost in thoughts of Scott and lost his cheery front, if not he might have noticed the change in Derek’s eyes at the mention of the other werewolf. It took him a minute or two to get his facade back up.

“Oh! Is that why you don’t like my smell?” He wiggled a brow at Derek, eyes widening at the slight growl from the other.

“Hey now, don’t be jealous. We might have been sweethearts, but that was a lifetime ago. I promise you’re the only wolf for me.” He winked and laughed when Derek rolled his eyes.

“You can rub yourself up against me and mark your territory if that’s,-”

“I got it!” Stiles snickered, he was pretty happy with himself.

“I’m guessing he’s part of the other pack, or do you just want me all to yourself?” He put a hand on Derek’s thigh, which he was made to regret instantly as the grip on his fingers was crushing them. He fell to the ground and whimpered.

“Okay, I’m sorry; I give up! Please!” With a glare he let him go and Stiles fell dramatically unto his back, blowing on his injured digits.  “ _Sourwolf._ ” He muttered.

~  
  
To not cause any more damage to his quarters they decided to take the fighting outside. They were standing on the pier, Stiles at the end with his back to the water. Stiles nodded to Derek, and his form changed. Stiles had never seen a half transformation before his eyes, it was frightening and strangely fascinating. Remembering that the transformed Derek with all his power was coming for him made it a bit more intimidating.  
  
He closed his eyes and focused on…something, anything. _Glow, green, come on!_  As he heard Derek start running for him he was in more of a hurry. He clutched his locket and tried focusing on it, on: _Mom_.  
  
He opened his eyes and they glowed fiercer than they had done previously. Derek in his part-wolf form could see the smoke or aura coming from his eyes, the green was slightly darker. It made him smile, satisfied. Maybe he could get a proper fight.  
  
Stiles, still not at all certain of what the hell he was able to do, tried focusing on what he wanted to do instead. He wanted to defend himself against the wolf, potentially harming him in the process; Derek could take it. He closed his eyes again, Derek only seconds away from him, and he pushed, but nothing happened.  
  
He was grabbed and thrown into the lake, his captor still holding on to him. Stiles could barely move with Derek’s arms around him. Without time to catch a breath he was already flailing, freaking out about the potential intake of water. Derek could feel the pounding of his chest against him, but was certain Stiles would find some of the power inside of him. Stiles’ eyes were shining again, he could almost see around in the muddy water, but he could most vividly see Derek. He was stoic as ever, impossible to read. His mind was racing. _Think, think, think._

When he gulped in his first mouth of water, he lost control.

Stiles got up on his side quickly, coughing and gasping for air. When he was able to he took in his surroundings; he was on the grass on the other side of the lake. He was shaking and wet, and scared? People were gathering in the distance.

“Derek?” He called out nervously, though quieter than he intended. He could see two guys running around the lake, but he wasn’t paying attention, he only worried for Derek.

“Derek!” He yelled louder this time, still no answer. He started convulsing just after seeing one of the guys jumping into the water and the other coming for him.

The next time he came to someone was shining a bright light at his eyes. His face scrunched up and he looked away.  
  
“How are you feeling, Stiles?” He recognized the voice of the veterinarian, well, _former veterinarian_ , anyway.  
  
Carefully he opened his eyes and looked at him. “I’m fine…” His shaky voice only slightly contradicting. He gasped as he remembered: “Derek?!”  
  
“Derek is fine, you just relax.”  
  
“But I… He didn’t answer…” He trailed off and Deaton smiled reassuringly.  
  
“While Theo Raeken, who mentioned he was a friend of yours, took care of you, Isaac Lahey got Derek out of the lake.” Stiles let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and settled down.  
  
“What happened?” Deaton let out a chuckle “And here I was hoping you’d tell me.”  
  
Stiles frowned and fumbled with his fingers. A panic washed over him as he thought of his locket, but finding it firmly where it was supposed to be, he was able to relax again.  
  
“I thought it was going great. I was able to focus and bring out my eyes,” He started. “But I wasn’t able to stop Derek, so he got me in the water.” Deaton nodded, urging him on. “I can’t remember anything after I swallowed water.”  
  
“A defense mechanism, perhaps?” Deaton mused.  
  
“Did I hurt him?” Worry obvious in his tone and eyes.  
  
“Derek will be fine, though the two of you might want to test out your abilities on land from now on.” Stiles nodded like an obedient child that had done something wrong.  
  
“So where’s,-”  
  
“Outside.” He scowled at the older man and quickly got off the makeshift hospital bed and out the door.  
  
“Derek!” He quickly laid eyes on the wolf, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. The scowl eased somewhat at the sound of the other’s voice. He ran up to Derek and gave him a hug, stunning him. “Don’t make this awkward, I’m apologizing and glad I didn’t go all djinn and kill your ass.” He finally let go and looked at him. Derek just rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “Takes more than a hyperactive kid to do any lasting damage.”  
  
Stiles didn’t even bother to try looking offended, he was much too relieved.  
  
~  
  
That night he was lying awake in his bed, worrying. Scared he’d hurt someone. What if Derek hadn’t been a werewolf? He studied his hands like they weren’t his own anymore. What if he’d killed someone? His breath became shaky. Earlier this morning he’d been so angry at the world, at hunters, but maybe they were in the right - maybe they were doing the right thing hunting them down, maybe…  
  
A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. “You up?” He recognized Theo’s voice. The wolf had already closed the door behind himself and inched closer to him.  
  
“I was worried about you, you know.” Stiles’ breath hitched as Theo slowly took off his hoodie, revealing his muscly stomach in the moonlight until he pulled down his shirt again. Orange eyes glistening.  
  
“With what happened I’d be more worried about the ones around me.”  
  
“I’m not scared.” He assured him as he straddled him and after a moment started moving slowly back and forth.  
  
“What are you,-” A kiss interrupted him, and as he didn’t protest any further Theo deepened it, still grinding into him. Stiles was moaning softly into the kiss and pulled at his shirt. Theo took the hint and interrupted the kiss to remove his shirt whilst Stiles did the same.  
  
“I didn’t know you’d be so eager.” The wolf taunted and smirked at him before biting down his neck, hands roaming. He felt himself growing hotter, breathing harder and he felt increasingly anxious about never having gotten past first base before.  
  
“I, um,” He started awkwardly.  
  
“Stiles,” He took a hold of his hand and put it on his growing erection. “This is what you do to me.” Looking into his honeyed eyes with his golden ones. Stiles’ cheeks grew red hot at that and his mouth fell slightly open, which Theo took as an invitation.  
  
He easily unzipped Stiles’ pants, making him shudder. He kissed his way down his body and pulled down both his jeans and boxers. He took Stiles’ growing erection in one hand, and placed his other on his hip. Golden eyes looked straight into his as his mouth inched closer. At that image Stiles couldn’t help but bite his lip and whimper. Theo took him into his mouth and slowly licked the slit of his head. His breathing grew ever faster and he bit down on his fingers to keep from making too much noise. Werewolf claws were carefully dug into his hip, keeping him from buckling too much. Stiles was at a loss, he wasn’t able to think of anything other than the wet, hot mouth slowly going faster.  
  
“ _Shit_.” He moaned as Theo carefully grazed his teeth over the head, and that’s when he started deep-throating him and Stiles didn’t know what to do with himself, toes curling. His face grew hot just as his stomach did and his legs started shaking as he grew closer to the edge. The wolf was moaning now too, enjoying Stiles’ little sounds.  
  
“Theo, _god_!” His back arched and he came harder than he’d ever done by his own hand. The other swallowed his come as it came in a few waves and took one last lick up Stiles’ cock.  
  
The beta looked awfully pleased with himself as he eyed the shaking form under him. With a hand under his neck he pulled him up into a forceful kiss, leading the dance as Stiles was still very much riding the high. When Stiles’ breathing was finally starting to even out he just smiled slightly confused at the other and had to ask: “What was that?” Still slightly out of breath.  
  
“I figured it’d help you sleep better.” Theo smirked and looked down at his glistening lips.  
  
~  
  
“Are you Isaac?” He’d been standing around outside the main house, waiting for someone of his description.  
  
“Yeah?” The wolf eyed him suspiciously.  
  
“Stiles.” He pointed to himself. “I just wanted to thank you for, well, Derek yesterday…”  
  
“Saving him from you, you mean?” Seeing Stiles falter, Isaac quickly started fumbling. “I-, it was a joke! Don’t look so upset, please.” The tall blonde blushed.  
  
“You don’t have to thank me is all. He’s pack; it’s what we do.” He gave him a toothy smile and extended his hand to greet him properly. Neither knew quite how to continue after that.  
  
“Isaac!” A girl was yelling after him. “I thought I told you, oh.” She stopped when she noticed Stiles.  
  
“So this is the mysterious newcomer.” She wrinkled her nose. “Why does he smell so much like them?”  
  
“Don’t mind her!” Isaac butted in. “This is Erica.”  
  
“Whatever.” She still looked disgusted at Stiles as she turned to walk away.  
  
“Sorry about that. Night of the full moon and all.” He lied, trying not to make the other feel bad. “See you around.” Stiles waved dejectedly and went inside, wanting to see Derek before it got too late, _“Night of the full moon and all.”_.

Once inside the main house he climbed the sets of stairs. He saw Talia sitting with a young boy, no more than nine, in the small living room at the top of the stairs. He smiled slightly at the sight of the cute kid, definitely a Hale. Having probably smelled him, she looked up at him expectantly.  
  
“Um, I don’t mean to interrupt, but Derek’s room?” He said nervously, gesticulating awkwardly as usual.  
  
“To your left, sweetheart.” He gave a thankful nod and half a wave in her direction.  
  
The door was slightly ajar and he figured he’d not be polite and just do what the sourwolf usually did and just let himself in. To his disappointment there was no Derek and no Derek meant no point being made, he sighed a bit disappointed.  
This was the first time he’d been in his room. It looked so impersonal. He had to admit that Derek didn’t seem like the most sentimental person there ever was, but nothing?  
  
He stepped towards the open window, at least he had a nice view of the lake from up here. The roof was at the perfect angle, making it an easy place to hang out if you just stepped outside the window. He wondered if Derek had ever done that. He laughed at the thought. Imagined a younger, perhaps more rebellious version of him drinking beer, though he probably wouldn’t have been able to hide the smell. He felt slightly bad for Derek, but only slightly.  
  
~  
  
“What is your deal?” Stiles had finally had enough. “One second you’re ignoring me, and the second you’re mad at me for hanging out with fucking Theo!” Without noticing his eyes had gone green, exasperation practically seething from him. Had he been able to think rationally he’d have no idea where this was even coming from. Derek who had been ignoring him so far stepped up to him, concerned, but didn’t show it. "It's none of your business what we do together."  
  
“Stiles, I need you to-”  
  
“NO!” Stiles practically screamed and somehow pushed the wolf up against the wall from across the room.  
  
“I’m not doing anything for you.” Stiles looked like he was on fire, green fire.  
  
“Stiles, listen to my voice.” What was standing in front of him snarled, and no longer looked like Stiles.  
  
“Oh, I’m listening.” Stiles spat, bringing his hands around Derek’s neck, making him growl at the etching of his skin. The flames were burning him and nothing else.  
  
The door to Derek’s room slammed open, three werewolves appearing, claws and teeth out and at the ready. He courtly shook his head at the trio, trying to keep them from interfering. Isaac was the first to back down, followed by Boyd and Erica, they didn’t stray far though. Stiles was much to busy with his seething anger towards Derek, that he didn’t care to notice them.  
  
“If not for you, then for your parents, Stiles.” He groaned in pain. The hands around his neck loosened their grip before leaving him entirely.  
  
“Don’t you dare.” Stiles growled. The flames surrounding him were darker now, but Derek noticed Stiles’ body growing colder, exhausted. It was tearing on him and his energy, he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long. He was still furious though, sending what few belongings and furniture there was in his room flying everywhere.  
  
“Stiles.” He managed in a patient voice, still feeling strangled by the burning that hadn’t stopped.  
  
Stiles turned around to look at him confused, the light of his eyes slowly dimming and sobering up, but he didn’t manage to say anything before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. And then he fell down on the floor face first, Derek going down with him, no longer being controlled.  
  
Looking over at Stiles’ passed out form on his bedroom floor, he let out a relieved sigh and let his head hit the wall. He gave himself a moment to let the thermal burns heal before walking over to Stiles. The boy seemed back to his normal self. He lifted him up and gently put him on top of his bed; he doubted Stiles would cause any more trouble tonight. The boy was ice cold so he kept his clothes on and wrapped him into his blanket. Exhausted as he was he just changed into his wolf form and lay down at the foot of the bed, watching over him and falling asleep quickly to the comforting combination of Stiles’ breathing and heartbeat.

It was the first night since running from home that he slept through a whole night.

When he woke up he could hear hushed, but angry voices. He quickly sat up, not remembering where he was or how he got there. He eased down as he noticed he was in Derek’s room, though he was still curious as to how he got there. He grabbed onto one of the two pillows, still drowsy, and took a deep breath, a small smile appearing on his face as he got a whiff of Derek’s familiar scent. Still lying there he tried focusing on the voices right outside, but could only catch pieces.  
  
“…dangerous!”  
  
“…don’t like…safe…”  
  
Were they talking about him? His mind started racing, he hadn’t hurt anyone? _Oh god._ He clutched the pillow tighter, tried to battle the accusing voices in his head. As his lips started quivering he could hear Derek shout: “Enough!” The bed was opposite the door, but he didn’t dare look as it opened. Derek trotted over to the bed and rubbed his forehead. He sat down next to Stiles and put a hand on his shaking shoulder.  
  
“You didn’t do anything.”  
  
“I might not be a werewolf, but I can tell you’re lying.” Stiles still didn’t meet his gaze, eyes fixed on nothing. If he just stayed motionless like this, maybe he’d cease to exist, stop hurting. He bit his lip. And stop hurting others, most importantly of all.  
  
“I’m still here, aren’t I?” Stiles said nothing, but his form was slowly calming down.  
  
Derek made a move to get off the bed, but Stiles caught a hold of his tight shirt with a still shaking hand, just holding him in place.  
  
“ _Please_ …” It took all of him just to get out a tiny whisper of the word, but it wasn’t lost on the wolf. And he stayed there, in silence, for as long as Stiles needed him to.  
  
~  
  
The wolf had gone to see Deaton and his mother while Stiles was still asleep. Derek explained that the full moon had made him lose control, that the feral supernatural side of him went out of control. Before Stiles was able to ask the questions his confused face made, he was answered:  
  
“Deaton said that little was known about your kind, remember. And you don’t have to be part animal to feel the pull of the full moon. Everyone feels it, the veil is thinner.” Stiles frowned, not satisfied and still scared.  
  
“You can’t always be there, and I can’t keep hurting you like this. Or anyone else!” He was pacing the room now, a wide range of emotions whirling inside of him. Derek just looked at him with a sad smile.  
  
“Maybe I should just stay in your dungeon until further notice.” He snorted. “Or just turn myself in to the hunters and get this over with.” Sensing nothing but truth in Stiles’ words he felt furious. He took a hold of him and pushed him up against the wall. “Absolutely not.” Blue eyes tearing into him.  
  
“O-okay.” Stiles’ brown eyes round in shock.  
  
“Okay.” He let him down, not noticing that he’d pulled him off of the floor. Feeling bad he muttered a low apology, leaving a shy smile on Stiles’ face.  
  
“What got me so riled up anyways?”  
  
“I’d rather not say.” After a long hard look the wolf gave in, somehow. “You were very adamant that whatever you and Theo did was none of my business."  
  
Stiles looked absolutely horrified.  
  
~  
  
Derek’s clothes were too big on him, but he didn’t mind, he liked the familiar smell of the wolf, and it was nice to just chill in his comfy sweatpants. He was sitting on the pier with Theo, skimming through some old comics. He wasn’t entirely sure how to behave around Theo after the other night, so he ended up rambling a lot of nonsense, but that was just a Stiles thing, right?  
  
Theo had been eying him in a way that made him twitch around, he didn’t know quite how to feel about it. It wasn’t the clothes? _Damn werewolves._  
  
As his attention was focused on the sun bleached pages of the comic, the wolf inched closer. Theo placed himself on Stiles’ lap and kissed at his neck, a hand coming up to the side of his face, before going down to the silver chain around his neck, which made some of Stiles’ hairs rise in suspicion.  
  
“I’ve been meaning to ask…” His hand slid down the chain until it was almost upon the locket, he didn’t get any further as the djinni’s hand caught his in an iron grip. Theo let out a small laugh, challenging the green eyes with his orange ones. “Think you can take me?”  
  
“I can take Derek, so what’s another beta?” His tone was serious, he did not like this side of Theo, joke or not. The wolf just grinned and pushed him back against the pier with his free hand.  
  
“I wasn’t aware you had so much bite, Stiles.”  
  
“Come a little closer and I’ll show you.” Theo started laughing coldly, it made the whole ordeal all the more disturbing.  
  
“Makes me wonder why you’d protect that locket from a friend.”  
  
“Fourth grade was long time ago.” Stiles noted, still eyeing him suspiciously, the contempt on his face growing.  
  
“I don’t know, must be a pretty big deal.”  
  
“It belonged to my mom, asshole.”  
  
“See, I can believe that,” his smirk growing. “But I bet that’s not the whole story. I’ve been reading up on you, _djinn_. Now I know your little secret, and like you said,” he inched closer so he could whisper into his ear, his hot breath sending chills down Stiles’ spine. “ _Fourth grade was a long time ago._ ”  
  
He broke out of Stiles’ grip and left him there, stunned and confused. _What had just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been written in so many damn ways and I fear I might edit it until the end of the world, so here it is, ha ha.


	3. Jonquil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never put up a chaptered fic before and I have to say I'm addicted. Every minute of every day I want to update and I have no idea why. Is it the love? I kept myself from posting the second chapter for what felt like an eternity and was stunned when I realized it had only been a couple of days, jeez.
> 
> I didn't really have the time to read through this chapter again, so there might be some grammatical errors that I'll fix as soon as I see them.

In the days after Theo’s sudden change in attitude he didn’t see him much, not that he’d wanted to, but he’d been much more guarded since then. Paranoid, even.

He’d asked for a key to his door, which was fine, it was the constant jumping and scowling that got to the ones around him, specifically Derek. He didn’t want to keep his mother’s locket around his neck anymore, but where could he possibly leave it safely?

The locked door offered him no comfort at night. The vivid dreams choking him in his sleep still came, though he couldn’t remember them which gave him some relief. There were dark circles under his eyes now, from lack of sleep, and his true eyes came through quicker. If he’d known he’d feel bad for making the wolf sleep outside his door; for making him worry. He didn’t fail noticing Derek’s “pack” getting friendlier with him, and couldn’t help but think it was for keeping an eye on him when Derek couldn’t.

Once every few weeks a small party of experienced creatures would travel past the safe borders of their home to get supplies from allies. It gave Stiles a faint pang of hope, knowing there were people out there who didn’t like the way they were treated. This in spite of the fact that he slowly grew to thinking of himself as a monster, for he knew that this was not true for everyone, he might be one of the few lost causes.

“He’ll be fine.” Isaac said and patted his shoulder.

“What?” Isaac gave him a look. “I know that face.” Stiles snorted and waved it away.

They, Erica, Isaac and Stiles, were playing cards upstairs in the Hale house. Erica was really the only challenge as Isaac was to busy worrying about Stiles. Erica just shrugged. “Besides, Boyd is with them.”

Soft footsteps walked up the stairs. Stiles smiled and waved at the little boy, whom he’d learned to be Jacob, and beckoned him to come join them.

Erica rolled her eyes. “Forget it…” She was stunned as the scrawny, little boy, holding what looked like a drawing in his hands, slowly walked over to them.

He smiled shyly at Stiles, handed him the drawing and turned to leave the way he came. “Ah, thank you, Jacob.” He barely replied before the boy was well on his way, voice unsure.

“Well that’s new.” Erica snorted and Stiles just shrugged, a small smile planted on his face, until he looked at the drawing.

It was a simple drawing, a lone boy wearing a red hoodie in the middle of the forest. What made him falter was the sad face of the boy and then the moles spotting his face, which made a chill go down his spine.

“Is that supposed to be you?” Isaac asks after a moment of silence.

“So it wasn’t just me, huh?”  
  
  
~  
  
  
He knew Talia would be at Deaton’s in the infirmary. It was time to go over the supplies. Time was passing as he kept pacing outside, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been lost in thought when Talia exited the building.

“I can practically hear your thoughts churning through the walls, sweetie. What’s wrong?” Her tone was firm, but understanding, as it had been since he first arrived. His mouth opened and closed a few times, he didn’t know quite how to go about it, so he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before continuing.

“It’s this… um.” He held out the drawing for her and she took it. “Should I worry about this or am I just being awfully paranoid? I know it’s just a drawing, but…” He noticed the slight fall of her smile.  
  
“He must’ve just noticed that you’ve been a bit down lately. He’s a very perceptive boy.” She handed him the drawing and looked into his eyes. “You just relax, Stiles.” Talia left a bit too quickly for him to be comforted by her words. Was he going crazy? Jacob was a werewolf, not psychic. And he had been a bit of a downer lately. He’d ask the boy about it, but he didn’t talk, lord knows why. Come to think of it he didn’t really know anything about the Hales, or what remained of them anyway.

When Derek arrived some hours later Stiles was pacing his room. The wolf furrowed his brows. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”  
  
Stiles let out a big sigh of relief and ran to hug the wolf awkwardly. “No, it was dumb anyway. It was just a drawing from Jacob.” Derek stiffened, making him worry again.  
  
“Why are you worrying about something he drew? Did Talia tell you anything?” He blinked at Derek not just saying mom, feeling something in his chest. Jealousy? Stiles squinted at him. “Why are you acting so suspicious?”  
  
Derek briefly looked like he’d regretted saying anything in the first place. He motioned for Stiles to join him over at the old couch in the corner of his room. He studied the wolf, noticed unease he’d never sensed in him before. “Your mom said it was nothing, but it just… I don’t know. Something seemed off and here we are. That’s all.” He looked into Derek’s eyes. “You don’t have to tell me anything, dude. It’s okay.” He squeezed his thigh lightly.  
  
Derek briefly looked away and shook his head. “No, it’s only fair. I know everything about you.”  
  
“Pfft, as if.” Stiles laughed a bit. “Have I told you yet how much I hate being surrounded by living, breathing polygraphs 24/7?” Derek gave him a short, knowing smile.  
  
“Before we ran, they… they burned our house down.” His throat was getting tight, he’d never actually said it out loud before. “The three of us weren’t at the house that day, purely by accident. I just wish… it doesn’t matter.” He paused to close his eyes for a minute.  
  
“Jacob made this drawing a week before the fire.” Realization dawned on Stiles, but he had no idea how it was possible.  
  
“He drew something that resembled a house on fire, with people inside.” Stiles’ hand was on Derek’s thigh again, the other on his back. “Our family was inside.” His voice merely a whisper.  
  
“I’m sorry, so, so sorry…” He cooed, stroking his back. Stiles didn’t know what else to say, what else to do. It had taken him years and he was still sensitive when it came to his mother, he couldn’t imagine what Derek had been through. There was a tinge of guilt in his chest for finding Derek’s room impersonal a little while ago; his fucking house burned down with his family and belongings in it.  
  
“We never took him back, but he knew, it was like he’d seen the whole thing when he drew it. He hasn’t said a word since.”  
  
“Anyway,” Derek cleared his throat. “What did he draw?”  
  
Stiles bit his lip. “Nothing so explicit…” He looked away. “Just this. It looks like me, right?”  
  
“It does.” He studied the drawing, hoping to find a detail the other could have missed.  
  
“But it could just be nothing, right?” Derek furrowed his brows. “With his track record, I doubt it.”  
  
“Yeah, I didn’t think so…”  
  
“What’s this?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“There.” He pointed a claw at something barely even there. Stiles put the drawing almost on his face. “Barely?” He squinted. “I think it’s your locket.”  
  
“But my locket doesn’t have orange specks on it.”  
  
“In it.”  
  
“There _is_ no in it.” He pulled out his locket and used everything he had to try and open it. “See?”  
  
“Can I try?” Stiles scowled at him. “If you break it I swear.” Derek chuckled, it was a welcoming sound. He handed the locket to him, still around his neck. Derek opened it with so little effort he just gave Stiles a look.  
  
“I refuse to believe that just happened.”  
  
“What’s this?” He removed the stone, making Stiles automatically clutch his chest in pain. Seeing the expression on his face he immediately put it back and closed the locket.  
  
“What the hell!” He exclaimed, still clutching his chest.  
  
“Are you okay?” A look of concern flashed on his face. He grabbed Stiles’ chin, examining him.  
  
“I’m fine, but shit, dude; don’t do that again.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“But what was it?”  
  
“It was just a dumb fire agate, one of Aries’ many birthstones. It… It was my mom’s favorite.” His eyes fell down.  
  
“We’re going to Deaton.” Stiles nodded in agreement.

  
~  
  
  
“Ah, so it is a stone.” Deaton nodded to himself. “You are still not able to open it yourself?” Stiles shook his head, defeated. What was the point of that?  
  
“It hurt when I removed the stone.” Derek continued.  
  
“That makes sense. You wouldn’t want anyone taking it away from you. From what I understand of the relevant texts it’s dangerous for you to be away from it for prolonged periods of time, so you can’t hide it to keep someone from using it against you.”  
  
“Against me? How?”  
  
“Your father didn’t tell you?” Deaton sighed, hating to be the constant bearer of bad news. “Whoever holds the stone controls you.”  
  
“Oh great!” Stiles threw his hands up in the air, obviously thrilled by the news. “I’m an actual fucking genie, except I’ve got this dumb locket instead of a lamp!” He hit his head against the wall. The day just kept getting better. Not only was he scared of turning into a monster himself, but now others could too.  
  
“Then that must be what the drawing means.” Derek concluded somewhat grimly.  
  
“This doesn’t bode well for any of us.” The veterinarian stated. “Not at all.”

After that Derek didn’t find a locked door adequate and decided Stiles would pack the little he had and stay in the loft with him. He didn’t protest too much, the view was better and he longed for the one time he slept through the whole night, wondering if it had anything to do with the bed or the room.  
  
However he did protest a little to taking over the wolf’s bed when he had a perfectly fine couch, though it had definitely seen better days, but he had to much to think and worry about to bother getting into a heated discussion over where to sleep.  
They hadn’t disclosed any of the information to “the pups”, but they still sensed something was off. Friggin’ werewolves. But they didn’t ask, they just stayed more on guard than usual, which made Stiles feel uneasy. They were supposed to be protected from hunters here, he didn’t like the thought of needing protection from the anyone on the inside. Theo popped into his mind, but he quickly brushed him away.  
  
He threw himself on Derek’s bed. It was a lot more comfortable than the one within the infirmary as it was the same size, if not bigger, than the one at home. Home. He wondered how his dad was, if anything had happened. Was he eating right? He didn’t get into trouble because of him?  
  
A wet tongue licked the fingers of his hand that was hanging out of the bed, taking him off that train of thought. He snapped his hand to himself and laughed a little. After drying his hand he scratched the wolf behind its ears, making its tail waggle.  
“I think I like you better like this.” Stiles smirked in spite of the snarl and show of teeth. “Sourwolf.”  
  
With the wolf at his feet it never took long for him to fall asleep; he felt safe, he trusted him.

  
~  
  
  
He stopped going to his favorite spot across the lake alone, it was too close to the woods and too far from his friends. A compromise was meditating, or trying to, at the end of the pier. It was far enough away that he could focus on his powers without hurting anyone, but not too far for comfort.  
  
As with Derek he felt Theo’s presence before he made himself heard. He didn’t say a word, but he was prepared for whatever the other was going to do.  
  
“I can smell the fear on you.” He licked at Stiles’ ear, earning him an invisible punch in the face. “Someone’s been practicing.” Theo laughed.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Oh, Stiles. I thought that much was obvious.”  
  
Stiles stood up, but took his time turning around. “You’re not getting shit.” He smirked a little at the red of Theo’s cheekbone. “Keep telling yourself that Stiles, that just means I’ve already won.”  
  
He could see the pups wolfed out and heading for them. Stiles shrugged. “Seems like we’re done here.” Theo turned around and growled at the gang, but made to leave. Erica made a point of banging her shoulder into him, smiling innocently after.  
  
“What did wonderboy want?” She growled in his direction. Stiles shrugged again. “He was just being a dick.”  
  
“We had an idea.” Isaac started, smiling carefully. “Try taking us on and we’ll see how you do.”  
  
“Think you can do any better than Derek?” Three pairs of golden eyes gleamed, grins accompanying them.  
  
  
~  
  
  
They were at the other sided of the lake now, the three wolves standing in front of Stiles about 20 meters away. He’d yet to achieve perfect control, but it felt more fluid than it had before. Turned out his efforts to try meditating weren’t completely useless, though his mom was still his focus.  
  
Was it the rage and frustration at her being killed, or was it the love of his mother?  
  
Erica was the first to lunge at him with her claws; she was right in front of him in a matter of seconds and while he noticed her swiftness it was like he could see her move slowly, like the world almost stopped. He easily dodged her claws, moving with an ease that seemed to annoy her furiously, making her moves even more rash and predictable.  
  
The green of his eyes became slightly more luminous as he grabbed her hand with his own that was burning with an almost invisible green flame. Stubborn as she was she refused to make a noise, but he knew it was painful. He could smell her burning flesh, but all she did was grit her teeth.  
  
Swiftly he let her go and made a pushing motion, making her tumble back to the boys. Isaac made a face and didn’t appear quite as confident as he had before and Erica fumed as she slowly, but resolutely got up of the ground. Boyd, however, looked unfazed.  
  
While Isaac ran straight at him, Boyd took his time walking towards them, observing how Stiles moved and reflected the other’s attacks. Erica ran past Boyd growling at Stiles, still angry at him. With two wolves on him and the last one approaching, he had to be a little more proactive. He took a hold of Isaac’s face with his burning hand and kicked Erica away, almost stunning her with the pure force of it.  
  
Isaac was screaming as he ripped himself out of the grip. He turned away to clutch his hands over his face.  
  
Stiles nodded at Boyd: _Bring it._ The slight smile on Boyd’s face made him falter though. He knew Boyd was exceptionally strong for a beta, he could easily be on an alpha’s level when it came to pure power. He bit his lip, hoping Boyd didn’t see him falter, though he could probably touch it in the air. Had he damned werewolves yet?  
  
It was with unease that he sparred with Boyd, just waiting for the wall of a wolf to become serious about the fight. While he was able to see him going for his neck he just wasn’t able to stop it. Now he was the one to claw furiously at the other, the tight grip on his neck making him wince in pain and gasp for air.  
  
While he knew Boyd wouldn’t fatally harm him, the irrational fear took a hold of him and made his moves more desperate. As he grabbed his throat higher and put him off the ground, something changed within Stiles.  
  
The green of his eyes faded completely, leaving his eyes desperately brown, and that was the only warning before the three wolves were lunged one direction and Stiles the other, all of them blinded by the light coming from the djinni.  
He was the first to get up, groaning in pain and gently touching his throat, still sore. He had to blink a few times before trying to get up. In the distance he could see the pups sprawled across the ground, not moving, and a dread rose up in him. At that sight he quickly got on his feet and ran towards them.  
  
“Are you guys okay?!” Tell me you’re okay. He bit his lip, this was the last time he was going to “train” with anyone, he was obviously a danger to everything around him. He knew he couldn’t isolate himself completely in spite of wanting to, cause Derek wasn’t about to call the wolves back.  
  
Erica groaned and Stiles couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Boyd got up into a sitting position and dragged a hand across his face. Isaac was still lying on the ground, eyes wide: “Holy shit, man.”  
  
“Yeah… sorry about that?” He shut his eyes tightly and made a slight bow.  
  
“Your eyes!” Erica noted.  
  
“What- what’s wrong with my eyes!?” He was scared now, and held his hands in front of his eyes.  
  
“They turned yellow.” Boyd stated blankly, being the first to notice as he was the one who saw the green fade out of him.  
  
“What does that mean!?”  
  
“Deaton.” The three pups said in unison. He made an exaggerated sigh, the veterinarian seemed to be the answer to everything he didn’t want.

  
~  
  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes as Deaton nodded knowingly. Of course everything convoluted made perfect sense to the doctor.  
  
“Remember when I told you about the colors?” Stiles squinted his eyes and searched his mind.  
  
“If I recall you only told me that if they changed I should see you.”  
  
“Yes. There are a lot of things that we don’t know about the djinn as they keep to themselves, knowing all too well of the exploitative nature nature of humans.” Stiles nodded, it made sense.  
  
“Now that I know your eyes can in fact be subject to change and that the color isn’t simply hereditary, it can in some way reflect the eyes of werewolves. Though yours will change based on your experience and power, it’s not something you can steal.”  
  
“So yellow is better and or worse depending how you see it?” Deaton chuckled.  
  
“Yes. Though you shouldn’t see it as worse. You’re more in control now, yes?” He nodded, he supposed he was, which could only be a good thing. At least until someone got his locket…  
  
“That’s good then.” Stiles jumped, he’d forgotten Derek was even there, he blended in far too well with the furniture.  
  
“Could this happen again?” Stiles asked, only a bit worried.  
  
“If your abilities keep developing, most definitely. The color green is associated with the least experienced and powerful djinns.”  
  
“So what’s after yellow?”  
  
“That all depends on you, Stiles.”  
  
“That’s great.” He sighed. Definitely not good.

“I thought I was the broody one.” Derek smiled at Stiles as they left the infirmary, stunning him.  
  
“Dude, that’s more scary than funny.” He looked at him incredulously, but the wolf only chuckled.  
  
“Is Erica still angry?”  
  
“She’ll get over it. She just wanted to rub it in my face that I was the one getting beaten by the novice.”  
  
“At least your pride is still in tact.” He teased.  
  
“Don’t get too cocky, I was only being nice to you. I know who’d win when it counts.” Stiles’ eyebrows raised. “Oh really?” And Derek just nodded, making Stiles hit his shoulder with maybe a little of his now excessive strength, but if it hurt he didn’t show it.  
  
  
~  
  
  
“Why do you always do that?” Derek stopped midway into taking off his shirt and made a questioning face.  
  
“Take my shirt off?” Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
“No, dumbass. Wolf out before you go to sleep.” Derek looked like he didn’t want to answer or quite know what to say, but Stiles looked at him expectantly.  
  
“It enhances my senses.” Was all that came out and it made Stiles tilt his head.  
  
“Hang on, so you’re literally my watch dog?” He rolled his eyes at the comparison. “Sure. Why do you ask, anyway?” He just shrugged and looked away. “I just feel kind of bad for taking up the whole bed and you’re just at the end.” His cheeks reddened ever so slightly. If Derek noticed his heartbeat quickening, he didn’t say.  
  
When he turned into a wolf he jumped on the bed and lay down beside Stiles. “Not entirely what I meant…” He murmured as he started stroking the soft, black fur of the abnormally large wolf. He smiled with his eyes closed, still touching the fur, remembering how the first few times Derek would always resist, but no longer seemed to mind. If it was trust, friendship or merely just giving up the futile struggle, he didn’t know, but it made him fall asleep with a smile none the less.

He woke up in the middle of the night by a kick in his stomach, but mostly due to his hard fall to the floor.  
  
“What the hell, dude!” He exclaimed, still on the floor.  
  
“You were drooling on my fur.” Derek complained, making Stiles sit up quickly, a blush taking over his face as he thought of how naked he was under the comforter he’d barely used to cover himself. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was at a loss. Apologize? Stare anywhere but at Derek? Do nothing?  
  
Derek tilted his head at him, somehow confused as to why Stiles found the whole ordeal profusely awkward.  
  
“You’re naked!” Was all he managed and even before the words were fully out of his mouth he could swear he was even more red and hot than a boiled lobster. Realization seemed to dawn on Derek, his mouth forming a small ‘o’.  
  
“It’s a werewolf thing, I’m always naked in bed with you so I didn’t think about it.” This did not help Stiles’ whole lobster situation.  
  
“Right, I’ll just…” And in the blink of an eye he was a wolf again, casually lying underneath the covers. Stiles didn’t move immediately though, still stunned. When the wolf made a sound he snapped out of it and got up.  
  
“I’ll try not to do it again.” Eyes still a bit wide, not looking at the wolf and just staring at the ceiling once he got back into the bed.  
  
This was going to be a long night, he might never sleep again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the chapter is a reference to the new yellow of Stiles' true eyes. If you want to know exactly what it looks like, the hex triplet is #F4CA16. The wiki of the colour: http://tinyurl.com/gtltp94


	4. Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Omg I haven't even thought about a chapter name yet. Also, I meant to thank you guys for 1000 views! When I first posted I was hoping for 100, maybe 200 views. You're all sweethearts.
> 
> Sorry that it was put up much later than all the other chapters. Was visited by family and it didn’t help that it was hard to write… I think it’s the whole calm before the storm thing.
> 
> Gosh I really want to make shorts with Stiles as all the things he nearly was. Maybe I will and then just have them in a collection or have each creature as a separate chapter of a new work on here. I have so many ideas for the mer(man/folk) and swan maiden Stiles~~

 

Derek stormed into the room, making him jump. Though you could usually touch the brooding of the wolf the pure fury in the air was intimidating. Stiles did nothing but stare at him with wide eyes, not wanting to be the focus of said fury. With both hands Derek had the one good chair in his room crumbling, claws digging into them.

“Okay. Now that that’s out of your system… What’s the deal?”

Derek let the remains of the chair fall to the floor and turned to face Stiles, his blue eyes disappearing at the sight of wide, honeyed ones.

He bit his mouth and let out a sigh before speaking. “Talia.” Stiles tilted his head. “I told her about Theo, about his threats and she said there was nothing she could do about it.” Derek closed his eyes and cracked his neck, anger still pouring out of him.  
“Can’t risk this tentative alliance over nothing.” He spit out the last word, clearly not believing what he said.

“Without proof, it’s just hearsay.”

Stiles nodded, it made sense. He was genuinely surprised Derek had gone to his mother to demand Theo be made an outcast. It made him curious about the other alpha, whom he had yet to meet, but if even Talia had to ally with him and found him intimidating enough not to bring this past him, then he was probably lucky to have missed out on him.

He was struggling to remember his name, it was not exactly a common one, but what really stood out about him and made him fascinating to Stiles, was the fact that he was blind; it seemed improbable, but it was obviously true. It happened before the war on supernatural creatures, one conservative hunter not appreciating how long it took for the war to break out, so he took matters into his own hands, so to speak.

The thought of someone being that inhumane made him shudder, though he should know better by now. He’d seen all the children being ripped away from their families, either for being creatures or for being children of them. He didn’t know whether to appreciate not having known the truth of his mother’s passing, or if he wished he’d known sooner. Maybe it would have hardened him, maybe it would have broken him completely.

It was no use wondering, not about that, not anymore. All he had to worry about was the future and what it would bring, where it would take him. If he was a danger to anyone around him, he huffed, he knew he was.

The bed dipping brought him back to the present, back to the familiar, to Derek. He smiled a little, refusing to let it fall when the wolf looked at him with the puzzled expression unique to him.

“It’s fine.” Derek inched closer, brows still furrowed. The steady heartbeat of the wolf was calming, he didn’t even bother wondering about his heightened senses, it had been a smooth transformation, it felt natural to hear and feel his heartbeat. Everything about him felt as natural as breathing.

Derek shook his head. “I’m surprised you’re the one being calm about all this. No one in Deucalion’s pack would dare play around like this if he did not have an ulterior motive.” Rage stirring up in him again.

“Whatever it is, I won’t let them.” And Stiles believed him, he really did.

~

He was screaming, but he couldn’t hear a sound. Theo’s smirking face was above him and he could see th glimmer of his silver locket that was hanging lazily from his right hand. One of his heels were digging into his chest, keeping him down. He felt too beat up to put up a fight. The heel was digging further down into his chest as he opened up the locket and removed the speckled stone that once belonged to his mother.

The smirk grew wider than what seemed possible, and his breathing quickened, panic attack coming in full.

 _Kill_ , was all he was able to catch of his muffled words, his true eyes gleaming ominously down at him. That was all it took, suddenly his body was not his own anymore, it was as if he was locked inside his own mind; it was terrifying.

In the blink of an eye he was up and then… then he slashed through Derek like it was nothing. As if Derek was a defenseless, regular guy without any supernatural powers. It felt like something inside of him broke, something irreparable.  
“It’s…it’s okay, Stiles.” He said as the light drained from his eyes.

He gasped awake, slapping away concerned hands as if they were scalding. On shaky legs he walked away from the bed, he just wanted to get away. Disappear. His legs couldn’t carry him any further and so he collapsed onto the floor in front of the door, unable to breathe properly. It felt as if he was dying again.

He was completely oblivious to the tears streaming down his face, the only thing holding his attention was the image of Theo’s smirk and… and Derek.

Words were being spoken, but he couldn’t hear them, only muffled sounds, but it was familiar. It was soothing.

Hands picking him up made the alarm bells go off in his head again, but there was no fight left in him. He felt so defeated and wanted comfort, but he felt like he deserved none and couldn’t help but feel averse at the fingers brushing from his neck to his ear.

“There you are.”

“I-” his voice cracked, hoarse from crying. “You were dead.” His voice sounded as pained as his face looked. Hazel eyes smiled down at him, which they’d been doing a lot lately.

“I’m here.” He tightened his grip on the djinni as if that would prove it to him. A hot blush swept across his face as he realized that he was on the wolf’s lap, being cradled like a child. His whole being was debating whether to ramble incoherently for the foreseeable future or not open his mouth at all.

Somehow he decided on resting into the strong, comfortable body holding him, not wanting to struggle anymore. Face still hot, but heart calm as he rested his cheek into the firm, naked chest.  
It felt like a long, wonderful eternity, but he fell back asleep within a few minutes.

When he woke up his eyes felt puffy and dead and then there was the uncomfortable feeling of dry tears on his cheeks. He rubbed a hand across his face as he sat up. While Derek’s smell was definitely present in the room, the wolf himself was not.  
Stiles went to the mirror and sighed as he looked at his face, the fact that he’d had a rough night was evident. He ruffled his hair, it was getting a bit too long, after putting on a hoodie and some sweatpants.

He didn’t feel like doing anything, he just wanted to lie down and sulk about what was his shitty life. That’s when he thought back to his dream. It really could have happened. Anyone could make him do anything if they just got his stupid locket. He reprimanded himself for that, it was his mother’s before it was his; it was the most precious thing he had and ever would have.

It was difficult to do anything that day, but he was determined.

Without a plan he wandered absentmindedly out of the main house, maybe he’d check up on Jacob or see if he and Deaton could figure something out about the ever elusive djinn.

That’s when fate would have it that he walked straight into the blind man, wolf, whatever. For a second he could only stand there, motioning wildly and his face looked as horrified as he felt.

“I am so, so sorry!” The older man only chuckled. “Don’t worry, Stiles. I’m sure you wouldn’t walk into a blind man on purpose.”

He stiffened. How could he? He supposed Theo could have told him, but it’s not like he could see him. Shaking his head he excused himself.

“Right, I have to go.” He frowned; he didn’t like the smile on his face, he just wanted to wipe it off, though he couldn’t tell why. The whole guy just felt off somehow, wrong.  
“What did he want?” Being so lost in his own head he was caught off guard.

“Jesus!” Stiles glared at Derek. “Nothing. I just had to walk straight into the blind guy.” He still felt awfully embarrassed.

“Right.” The wolf was studying him intently for some reason, but it was practically his usual state, so he paid it no mind.

“When is the supply run?” Ever since Jacob’s drawing he’d started to feel uneasy about Derek leaving camp. He didn’t want to be alone like in the picture. More than anything he was scared it would be Derek leaving him sad and alone and someone else using Stiles like their marionette.

“In about an hour. Isaac and Erica will be around.” Stiles laughed, voice a bit strained. “Yeah, that’s kind of a given now.” He bit the inside of his cheek. If Derek ever got himself hurt or killed he’d murder him, and of course whoever did it too, the order didn’t really matter.

“What?” Be safe, but he couldn’t make himself say it. “Nothing.” He said instead, looking straight ahead.

They were standing at the opening of the woods now, away from prying eyes and ears.

Stiles stopped in his tracks and looked down at the ground.

“Hey, you couldn’t… would you be able to get any information on my dad?” He pursed his lips, it was difficult to think about, even harder saying the words out loud. He was still so worried. He hoped his imagination was far worse than reality could ever be. He hoped.

“I just… I need to know if he’s okay.” He looked strained, eyes getting slightly wetter than they were a minute before.

Derek hesitated before speaking. “I should have word for you today.” Stiles looked puzzled for a second, but relief quickly took over. “I’ve asked one of our friends to get in contact, they should be at the meet today."

Just like that Stiles hugged him tightly and didn’t want to let go. The wolf’s big hand was comforting on his back. He still didn’t know if his father was okay, but he was grateful that Derek would care to do it before he even asked. He’d stop calling him Sourwolf if it wasn’t so funny.

“Thank you.”

~

From the time Derek left with Boyd and a couple of others and until they got back, he managed to pay little to no attention to the two wolves beside him.

Isaac was worried and Erica was only slightly annoyed by the situation, but she soon managed to entertain herself by making Isaac worry even more. Usually Stiles would be equal amounts amused and guilty by this, but he was too distracted to even notice.

He just thought fondly about his dad, staring out the window to where the wolves would arrive with the supplies. Thinking about how his dad had comforted him and bought him his favorite ice cream when he had fallen and knocked out his front tooth. How his dad would always humor him when he ranted about comics his father had never even heard about and lord knows he’s got some ridiculous tangents, but his dad never made him feel like work. He’d only ever felt loved.

He heard the truck before he saw it, and he immediately leapt out the window and jumped onto the roof before proceeding to the ground. Both wolves looked out the window and shook their heads.

Derek was hardly out of the car before he was all over him. He gave him a pleading look: _Please, he can’t be dead too._

“He’s fine. And he’s relieved to know you are too.” He ruffled a hand through his hair and Stiles couldn’t even be bothered to protest. He felt so relieved, he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, so he settled on a little bit of both.

“I-”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Stiles smiled a little, looking at the ground. His dad was okay. He was okay. And Stiles wasn’t alone, in more ways than one. He had his dad, though not here, he had Derek and the wolves and his heart was full, about to burst.

He could physically feel a weight being lifted from his shoulders, all his pessimistic, or to him realistic, thoughts erased from his mind. Derek started treating him, if only a bit, differently after that, like he was afraid of giving him the weight back. Stiles hated the idea of him walking on his toes around him, he didn’t want that, and made sure to smile a little wider every time he saw him.

~

Theo was starting to show up more frequently again, but he was completely ignoring him, not that it stopped him from hanging around in the corner of his peripheral vision with his trademark smirk. The regular gang kept him from getting too close though, so he wasn’t worried, he was able to let his guard down.

He’d been spending more time in the infirmary, trying and failing at gaining more information about himself and his kind, but it kept him busy and he appreciated that.

Jacob hadn’t really looked at him since giving him the drawing and he didn’t know whether or not he should be worried about it. What had he seen? He hoped it wasn’t too terrible, for the boy’s sake, and well, all their sakes. If Derek was worried he didn’t show it, he was being more stoic than usual. Was nothing going on, or was it just to protect him? He’d been seeing less of Talia too, adding to his worry.

He put a hand on Derek’s chest, stopping him. “Is anything going on?” Derek only looked confused. “I’m not blind!” Derek only raised a brow.

“It’s nothing you have to worry about.”

“Well, shit, I already am!” He retorted, voice raised. Derek grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, his hot breath on his face making Stiles’ skin tingle. “Not here.” Stiles huffed. With all the wolves around, how could you really keep anyone from hearing anything.

When they were at the other side of the lake he spoke again, taking his hands out of his pockets. “Preparing.” Stiles looked at him as though Derek had lost his marbles. “Could you be more vague if you tried?” He exhaled heavily, not really having the patience for Derek being cryptic.

“If they are planning something, we want to be prepared. Just because we don’t have proof doesn’t mean we’ll be caught off guard.”

“Why am I not involved in this?” Derek didn’t answer, making him uncomfortable. He knew why, they both did, and it hurt.

“I’m a liability.” The wolf looked pained, obviously not wanting the other to feel as though he was, but it was the truth. He was dangerous, and with Jacob’s drawing…

“Then what the hell am I going to do, Derek?!” He hated that his voice was already cracking.

“Stiles…” He reached out to him, but Stiles moved away.

“Forget it, I don’t want to hear it.” And with that he ran off, heart racing.

~

A whole range of emotions were battling inside of him. He couldn’t go to their room, so he ran to the infirmary instead, returned to his old room. When the door closed behind him he nearly jumped out of his skin; yellow eyes illuminating the room, if only a little.

“Hi Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaay shorter than intended, but it's where I wanted to leave it.


	5. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was late. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Jesus Christ I had to look up Deucalion so many times it’s not even funny. Never got it wrong though(I hope). 
> 
> For some reason I really want to write a high-end escort story. Lord knows I’ve read my fair share of it over the years, haha, never a Sterek one though. Is it far too overused? And if I do, yay or nay to werewolves? I’ve found it difficult to focus on one story when there are a million other stories demanding to be written too, but it’s an exercise. *Leaves to do escort research*
> 
> Might do some editing here or there to this chapter, I hate the constant rereading and now I just want it out, haha.

_“Hi Stiles.”_

His blood ran cold at the sound of Theo’s voice. Theo’s steps sounded too loud as he approached him from behind, the deafening steps rippling through his ears like glass, but he couldn’t move; he was frozen in place.  
  
When Theo breathed against his neck he started shaking ever so slightly. Fear? Anger? Both? One of the wolves hands draped across his chest, the other gripped his hip tightly. “I’ve missed this, you know.” He pushed back on Stiles’ hip to bring his ass up against his groin.  
  
“If only you weren’t so hung up on tall, dark and broody.” He disliked the now darker tone of his voice. Part of him wanted to scoff. He’d always had the biggest crush on him, but he must have put him on a pedestal. This person was vile, nothing like the sweet, confident boy who disappeared all those years ago.  
  
“What is this, Theo?” His voice was void of emotion. “What do you want?” He could feel warm lips move into a smile against his neck, making his skin crawl.  
  
“You have to ask?” The hand on Stiles’ hip lowered to his thigh, but he was more worried about the one inching closer to his locket. Without a warning he caught a hold of Theo’s arm and threw him over his shoulder, slamming his back into the floor. Theo laughed. “I was only trying to do it the easy way, sweetheart.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Well what’s the hard one?” The wolf got up and dusted himself off.  
  
“Derek.” He said courtly, face still smug, grin never leaving his face. His honeyed eyes glared at him, but otherwise kept himself poised.  
  
“Whatever, I’m out of here.”  
  
“Poor Derek, what would he say if he knew how easily you’d throw his life away?” Stiles stopped dead in his tracks before lunging at him.  
  
“You’re lying. You don’t have him.” His voice shaking ever so slightly.  
  
“I don’t, but I know who does.”  
  
“And why should I trust you?”  
  
“Cause I don’t think you’d take the chance.” Stiles almost snarled at him. He had him up against the wall, hands at the collar of his shirt. The fact that the wolf wasn’t fighting back, that he was just standing there smiling at him, made him all the more provoked.  
  
“Just give me the locket and wonderboy will be alright.”  
  
“I can’t, you know that.”  
  
“Let me tell you who’ll be next. Your dad still with the sheriff’s department, right?” Stiles knocked him hard against the wall, his eyes fixed on his.  
  
“Don’t you dare.” His true eyes glowed ominously at him, the now yellow flames burning Theo’s skin, but he didn’t flinch.  
  
“It’s been cute, Stiles, but I don’t want to spend too long just playing around.” Without an effort he released himself from Stiles’ hold, but the two were still standing close together.  
  
Ambivalence flooded his mind. There was no way he could give away the locket, for a million reasons, most of which was to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Then there was Derek. If Theo was really telling the truth… Like he said, he wouldn’t risk it. But what would prevent him from going back on his word.  
  
There was a vibrating sound. “Ah, finally.” Theo pulled out a smartphone and nodded in satisfaction as he reviewed whatever he’d received. “Believe me now?” He held his phone out towards Stiles, and the djinni faltered immediately. All color drained from his face, mouth opening slightly. A bloodied Derek on his knees in the dark, hands chained above him to a fence.  
  
“He was just here! Where the hell is he?!” His heart was beating faster and faster.  
  
“Give me the locket.” He put the phone back into his pocket and reached his hand out to Stiles. “And get yourself together. Wouldn’t want to have to hurt anyone else.” He tilted his head at Stiles when he slowly reached for his locket, hand shaking. He couldn’t, but he had to. This wasn’t a choice, right?  
  
“What’s your game?” His voice was too breathy, he couldn’t stand his ground or look him in the eye anymore. Brown eyes were now staring down at the ground.  
  
“It’s not mine.” The wolf shrugged, still holding out his hand, waiting patiently.  
  
He couldn’t stop the quivering of his lips. The locket was in his clutching hand now, and he pulled it above his head. Theo’s eyes were lighting up as he was eyeing the locket.  
  
Stiles closed his eyes as his hand slowly inched closer to Theo’s open one. Just before the locket landed into his palm he snagged his hand away.  
  
“Stiles! We can’t find Derek-” Isaac’s voice was quieter than normal. “Stiles…” Big, round eyes were observing the exchange, but it was too late for Stiles to pull out. Theo ripped the locket from its chain, teeth showing through his grin.  
  
“No!” Stiles looked like he was on fire, but he couldn’t harm Theo however hard he tried.  
  
“You really thought that would work?” He scoffed at him. “Now, if you could be a good boy and keep Lahey occupied.”  
  
“Stiles…” The bigger wolf held up his arms in defense, but his eyes were understanding.

~

He cried silently as he listened to the agonized huffs of the other, his body lying in an awkward angle. “I’m so sorry, Isaac.” The wolf smiled weakly, though it seemed to pain him even further. The smell of burnt flesh almost made him retch. It didn’t help that he’d broken his back. He knew it’d heal, but he didn’t feel any better.  
  
“Go… Find,” he involuntarily coughed, blood seeping from his lips, the sensation making him scream. “Find Derek…” Stiles nodded carefully, blinking tears away.

~

The lack of his stone was like a physical ache, but it didn’t hurt as much as it did when Derek had directly touched it. He could feel himself growing stronger the closer he got to it, regaining part of himself with every step.  
  
The woods around him were unrecognizable, but he knew exactly where he was going and he was determined. The tears were dried now and his jaw was clenched. Every fiber of his being wanted to rip Theo apart until there was nothing left.  
  
_Nothing._  
  
He had no idea how long he’d been running when he reached the hidden bunker and he didn’t care. Being as distracted as he was he ripped the rusty door off like it was nothing and stepped into the dark.  
  
“I was wondering when you’d arrive.” Deucalion. “I wouldn’t dream of the Lahey boy being any trouble for you?” He raised a brow at Stiles.  
  
A groan brought him out of his angry trance. Brown eyes quickly changed to yellow as he could barely see Derek behind the blind wolf. He made a fast push of his hand to send Deucalion flying, but he didn’t move an inch.  
  
“Oh, Stiles.” A small laugh erupted from his throat. His lips were quivering again. What the hell was he supposed to do?  
  
“Please let him go.”  
  
“There are the manners.” He stepped to the side so he could get a look at Derek, and he really wished he hadn’t. “I will. Don’t you worry yourself, he was only ever collateral.”  
  
The sound of Derek’s struggled breathing was enough to break his heart. Deucalion brushed past him, steps echoing as he was nearing the exit, but he didn’t care. Stiles ran up to Derek and threw himself onto his knees in front him.  
  
As carefully as he was able he traced his cheek with a shaking hand, and studied his injuries intently. If not for the fact that he knew and could smell him, he wouldn’t have been able to tell. He looked so disfigured. It made every hair on his body stand on edge.  
  
Thankfully he was healing. He knew it had to be painful, he could see the moving of bones being where they weren’t supposed to be. All dented and terrible.  
  
His head was hanging down, pain too much to even look up at Stiles. “This is going to hurt…” Hesitantly he lifted his hands to the chains holding his arms, the only thing holding him up. Yellow flames were pouring out of his hands, but this time they weren’t harming Derek, only the chains.  
  
Once the chains were melted off the heavy body fell into Stiles, and he held him as close as he could without causing him any more pain than he was already in. He didn’t know what to do, what could he do? He wasn’t strong like Derek.  
  
“Stiles.” The rough voice would be barely audible to the human ear.  
  
“I’ve got you.” He started slowly rocking, not sure if it was himself or Derek he was trying to comfort. The wolf felt like he was almost in one piece again. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, resting his head on top of Derek’s. It tugged his lips into a little smile, he’d been on the receiving end of his comforting him so many times. It felt good, though the situation did not.  
  
“I’m sorry, Derek. He’s got-” he struggled to confess. “He’s got the locket.”  
  
Derek stirred at that and made to get up, but the awkward angle of his foot wouldn’t let him and they scrambled to the floor, Stiles’ back hitting the cold concrete floor and the wolf landed on top of him.  
  
“I didn’t have a choice! They were going to kill you!” Derek grit his teeth. “You had a choice, you just made the wrong one.” Stiles blinked. “You don’t mean that.”  
  
“I do.” His voice cold as he attempted to get back on his feet. “You don’t know what you’ve done.” He used one hand to steady himself against the wall of the bunker.  
  
Stiles’ eyes turned into a scowl. “Don’t patronize me. I know exactly what I did and I did it to save your ungrateful ass!”  
  
Derek huffed and looked away. There was something in his eyes, did he know something he didn’t?  
  
They were both staring towards the entrance as Deucalion appeared again, his hair dripping slightly due to the changed weather. “Nice to see you on your feet again, Derek. Now, come. We’re all here.” He furrowed his brows. What did he mean by that? He subtly sniffed the air and froze. Theo was here, but that’s not what he was concerned about. What was Talia doing here?  
  
“What do you want?” He demanded.  
  
“Why, to be the most powerful alpha, of course.” The tone of his voice acting like that much should be obvious. Stiles shook his head, it couldn’t mean what he thought it meant. He’d never be able to look Derek in the eye again.  
  
“Monster.” Stiles spat at him. The blind wolf just smiled knowingly.  
  
“Derek?!” Talia’s shrill voice rang out. Obliviously she ran past both of them and went straight for Derek, hugging him tightly, ignoring his pained groans.  
  
“Touching. Now, Stiles, if you’d do the honors of proceeding to the next act.” The words were barely out of his mouth before Stiles had her thrown into the opposite wall, breaking through the brittle furniture that was in the way.  
  
“Stiles?” She furrowed her brows. “What-”  
  
“He’s got the locket.” Derek’s voice held no emotions. Talia gasped and her heart started racing like she’d gathered what was going on.  
  
“I’m sorry, sweetie.” She looked Stiles straight in the eyes. There was no anger there, only pity. “You’ll take care of Jacob, right?” She looked between them. It felt so unreal. Was this what Jacob had seen? His mother dying because of him?  
  
Stiles shook his head, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t let this happen. “Let her go.” His wavering voice not as convincing as he’d wanted it to be.  
  
“I think you’re forgetting who is carrying the rock.” He held out the locket tauntingly. Theo was just standing at the entrance, watching.  
  
"We don't have enough to worry about with the humans, you'd turn on your own at a time like this?" Talia tried to reason with him, but it was no use.  
  
“Get on with it, Stiles. Make sure not to kill her though, that’s my part.”  
  
Like the last time his body was not his own. Not even his face moved in tune with his emotions, it was like he wasn’t there at all. He lit up in flames and he used his powers in ways he never had. He drained her warmth, feeling himself growing stronger, red lips turned purple in the blink of an eye.  
  
Derek was breathing through grit teeth, still too out of shape to move from the wall, furious at his own incapability.  
  
Talia’s true, blood red eyes shone furiously in the dark as she clawed at the wall behind her. He put a flaming hand on her forehead and drained strength from her. The warmth of her body made him stronger, he could last in this form longer than he had previously.  
  
Her whole body was shaking, trying to preserve some heat. The rapid heartbeat was slowing even more.  
  
“I thought there would be more fighting.” Theo yawned. “Perhaps he needs the right motivation.” Deucalion said as the other came down the stairs. “You see, Stiles, Theo told me something funny about this boy I bit some years ago. Apparently you knew him.” Stiles panicked in his head. They weren’t talking about… “Scott if I remember correctly?” Theo nodded smugly. “Poor sod, wheezing around on the ground. Pathetic.” The blind man sighed. “Didn’t even last the night.”  
  
The flames shone brighter and he let her off the wall only to have her shoved into it even harder. She wasn’t even making noises anymore, she just hang lifelessly, like a doll.  
  
“Well done, Stiles. I’ll take it from here.” I CAN’T! He was screaming in his head. He knew what he had to do and it killed him. As quickly, but softly as he could he pushed her towards Derek.  
  
“Derek…” He couldn’t utter the words he meant to say, but he could see Talia looking up at him, telling him what he couldn’t. The wolf hardly had any time to protest, but he knew what he had to do. He managed to apologize to his mother before shoving his claws into her chest, draining the last light from her eyes. With the loss of her heartbeat came the irregularity of Derek’s.  
  
It had all happened so fast - Deucalion looked furious, but he didn’t care. All he could think about was Derek and poor Jacob.  
  
“Oh Stiles. That just means two people had to die today instead of just the one.”  
  
“At least this one’s already half-dead.” Theo snorted.  
  
“I won’t let you.” He didn’t know how he was able to sound so convinced.  
  
“Stupid boy.” Deucalion changed into his hideous alpha form and went straight for Derek.  
  
Stiles made to run to Derek, but then everything stopped, except for him. Sudden pain rippled through his whole body, invisible knives tearing him apart. He fell to the floor and was blinded. Red, black and blue were battling over him and his flames, while his body was contorting awkwardly. The flames, including the ones in his eyes, were constantly changing between the three colors.  
  
Eventually it ceased. He took a moment to just lie there with his eyes closed, trying to steady his breathing. When he eventually opened them they shone a bright blue. He felt different. More in control, at peace with his powers. Time resumed the moment he got back on his feet and he pushed Deucalion away harder than he’d ever done before. The concrete stairs shattered at the hit of Theo and the alpha. He formed entirely blue daggers from out of thin air and lunged them at the wolves.  
  
The intent to kill was thick in the air. They couldn’t even fight back, the djinni was far too powerful.  
  
“Stiles!” Derek sounded like he’d been yelling his name for a while. He blinked, confused, so lost in his rage. “Stiles.” The wolf was closer now. He took a moment observe the area. The corner of the room where Talia’s lifeless body was lying. Derek’s red eyes. The shallow heartbeat of Theo and the frightened look in Deucalion’s dead eyes. What caught his attention the most, however, was the drumming of the rain outside.  
  
Derek touched his arm, but he flinched away, like he had the night before. He couldn’t be here. He just wanted to run away, and before he knew it he disappeared in the whiff of smoke. Then he flew away in the shape of a Kestrel*.

~

The sound of his breathing was so loud. His heart was drumming in his ears. He was running as fast as his feet would let him and he couldn’t get far enough away. Even if he ran for the rest of his natural life he wouldn’t be able to.  
  
“Stiles!” He had to be imagining Derek’s voice. Wishful thinking, false hope. He’d just killed Derek’s mother, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere near him now. There was no way he was still welcome anymore, and it hurt. It stung in his heart, but not as much as being responsible for Talia’s death.  
  
He wanted to say he was sorry, but he’d been a coward and run away. Then again, what would sorry do for Derek now that another family member was dead? He knew all too well the pain of a lost parent, and now Derek had none.  
But he was sorry, more than words could ever describe. The look in Derek’s eyes when he told him he made the wrong choice… There was no right choice, he didn’t know it would end like this, but having Derek’s life in his hands… He couldn’t let him die. He couldn’t. Maybe it was selfish.  
  
At least he was alive, that was enough. Even if he’d never speak to or look at him again… It was enough to know he was still alive.  
  
With incredible force he was thrown to the ground, air painfully pushed out of his lungs. He was turned around as he was trying to recover from the loss of breath. His eyes grew wide, tears still streaming down his face, mixing with the rain, as he was faced with red eyes. He shook his head and tried to twist away, out of Derek’s grip.  
  
“Stiles!”  
  
“No!” He screamed and made a wave with his loose arm. The great pine trees around them trembled and cracked before they fell around them in a circle. He winced at the crash, but Derek seemed unfazed.

Glistening brown eyes were faced down. He couldn’t bare seeing the emotion in Derek’s, it would genuinely break him. He let out a bitter breath. _Coward._  
  
His chest started moving rapidly as his heavy breathing started again. “Why are you here?” The words came out so quickly and distraught.  
  
“Please stop crying.” At the lack of anger in his voice and words he couldn’t help but look up, if only for a moment. There was no anger in the now hazel orbs; there was an old and tired kind of sorrow, but no hate.  
  
Stiles sobbed in relief. How pathetic is that?  
  
Right at that moment Derek leaned down, wet hands capturing Stiles’ face, and he kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *American Kestrel. I picked it cause it has some blue in it. Ain’t I deep.
> 
> I was scared about the kiss since it's right after Talia's death and then just leaving it there, but it should be clear why later if it doesn't feel like it now.


	6. Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, with each chapter I become increasingly scared of disappointing. And wow, 100 kudos! Thank you so much!  
> I've totally started writing the Stiles as a mer AU, it's going to be a oneshot, so probably a lot longer than any of my regular chapters.

Every hair on his body stood on end and his jaw slacked. What was happening? Usually his body and mind ran a million miles an hour, but he was at a complete loss. At least he’d stopped crying…

“Derek…” He wanted to ask if he was okay, as foolish as that was. The wolf closed his eyes and sighed. “I couldn’t lose you too.” Stiles put his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug he didn’t resist.

In spite of the rain and the hard ground with sticks and stones poking his back, it was pleasant. Holding Derek was like a break from reality. He could lie like that for ever if he could.

He brushed at the hair on the back of his neck, trying to comfort him. “I could talk to Jacob for you.” Derek stiffened and shook his head. “I should be the one to tell him.” It pained him how normal he could appear, like nothing had happened when he knew that wasn’t the case. If not for his abilities he wouldn’t be able to feel or hear the wolf actively trying to control his breath and heartbeat. For the first time he was happy not to be human. Derek didn’t have to do this alone, torturing himself.

There were so many things he wanted to ask him, like why he didn’t hate him - at the very least he should have given him a black eye. But he kept silent, Derek wouldn’t need Stiles to remind him of Talia. He was grateful to him, but it didn’t make him feel any less guilty.

Time passed like nothing and when they finally got up the sky was dark and clear of rain. They walked back in mutual silence, keeping close to each other.

In front of the infirmary and main house a group of the pack was standing on alert. Some of them were carrying torches to light up the dark. As they approached no one said a word, but silently acknowledged Derek with confident nods. Erica and Isaac pulled them into a hug, with Boyd nodding on the side, pulling Derek away to tell him that Deucalion and Theo was taken care of, as was Talia. The duo was especially reluctant to let Stiles go, too observant for their own good.

They were both exhausted and wanted to retire for the night. Once upstairs Jacob stood there in his pajamas, waiting. “You go on ahead.” Stiles nodded and headed for the bathroom, he really needed a shower. Jacob furrowed his brows and looked in the direction of the djinni.

“Hey there little buddy, shouldn’t you be asleep?” Stiles slid down the bathroom door and started weeping as quietly as he could muster, burying his face in his hands and biting down on a finger. He was struggling to understand how Derek could hold it together.

“Stiles?” He blinked. How long had he been sitting on the bathroom floor? There was a soft knock on the door. Shaking hands came up to his face to roughly dry the tears away as he got up. He took a deep breath through his nose before unlocking the door.

At the sight of him Derek tilted his head and sighed softly. “You okay in there?” He didn’t know how to respond so he just stood there quietly before shrugging. “I just spaced out, I’m gonna shower now…”

“That’s not what I meant.”

~

He was shifting on his feet in front of their, Derek’s, bedroom door. It didn’t feel right. With Theo out of the way he was safe to continue sleeping in the infirmary, right? He shook his head and spun around on his heel and headed for the stairs.

“Where are you going?”

He turned around to look at Derek. “Nowhere…” His eyes shifted around, trying hard not to look at the wet wolf that was standing in front of him in nothing but a towel.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Then come on.” Obediently he followed behind him, definitely not studying his back or the drops of water trailing his muscles.

Still not sure of what to do he just stood there. Should he take the couch, or just run for it? He could try sleeping standing - there was a first for everything.

“Is this about the kiss?”

His eyes widened and he visibly shuddered. “No! Nonononono, definitely not. Not at all.” His arms flew around wildly. The question caught him off guard, he’d hardly had time to think about it, he was too busy reviewing what had happened in the bunker and thinking about Jacob and Derek now being orphans. Too busy feeling guilty, too busy only thinking about himself.

“I could take the couch if that’s-”

“It’s fine. I promise.”

With a deep breath he got under the covers, back facing Derek’s side of the bed. He didn’t want to close his eyes cause every time he did he saw the light go out of Talia’s.

~

There was no chance of him falling asleep, but he didn’t want to stay awake either. Sadly there was no third option. His head hit the headboard, but not hard enough to stir the furball. He weighed his options carefully, and the only one that made any sense to him was leaving. The thought hurt his stomach, but what could he do? He refused to be the constant reminder of Talia’s death. He was the only one to blame. Her blood was on his hands. _Her blood…_

He scrunched up his face to keep from crying.

Bare toes hit the cold wood floor and he left the bed, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. He found his duffle bag, which made him think of his dad. He was probably sleeping right now, unless he had a particularly tough case. Parrish better have him eat right…

“What are you doing?” Derek’s voice was heavy with sleep. It interrupted Stiles midway into putting clothes into the bag. He didn’t know what to say, so he just stood there, back hunched.

“Stiles-”

“I can’t stay.” He flinched at his own words, both for the honesty and how cold his words came out. He was more desperate than anything.

“Why?” The voice was closer, but he couldn’t look.

“Because I ruin everything I touch.” The words came out so quietly he wasn’t sure if he actually said them or not. Arms wrapped around him from behind and at that a sigh of relief escaped his body.

“You asked me why I have blue eyes,”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“There was a girl I loved, Paige. I was warned that she wouldn’t understand once she found out…” Derek paused. “Foolish as I was I arranged for her to be bitten by an alpha.”

“Derek…”

“She was in so much pain.” Stiles could feel his chest moving against his back. “I ended her suffering. The one I caused.” With a hand he softly caught Stiles’ chin and turned his head slightly to meet his gaze.

“And in doing that, taking an innocent life, my eyes turned blue.”

“I’m so sorry, Derek.” He looked into the now red eyes, wanting nothing but to remove all the pain he saw in them, but to do that he had to disappear.

He turned away from the wolf and out of his grip and reached for the duffle bag, but Derek grabbed his hand instead.

“Stiles, just stop.”

“Why?” He cried out.

“I thought I told you in the woods.” With the hand he was holding he dragged him close. Stiles closed his eyes tightly and winced away.

“Don’t worry, I won’t kiss you again.” Stiles furrowed his brows. “That’s not…” He closed his eyes again and braced himself. “Why aren’t you screaming and yelling at me? I’m to blame for everything, there’s no denying that. I _killed_ your mom for Christ’s sake!” His hands clasped his mouth after the last sentence and he started sobbing violently after falling to his knees.

There was a long silence and more than anything he wanted it to end, even if it was in Derek’s fury or disgust.

“I’m the one who stole her red eyes.” Stiles stopped and looked up through wet lashes. “How can you be so nonchalant about this?”

“Because I know who did it Stiles, and it wasn’t you. You have to stop blaming yourself.”

Stiles’ lips started quivering. “But you did. You said I made the wrong choice. You don’t have to pretend you want me here. I’ll be out of your hair tonight.”

Derek clicked his tongue. “I was beaten to a pulp and I knew why they wanted your necklace. I didn’t mean to put that on you; I would have done the same.” Stiles shook his head. “And where the hell would you go?”

“Anywhere.”

“You’d be dead by the morning.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well I do and you’re not going anywhere, especially not in the state you’re in.” Derek rolled his eyes. “And I’m sure the three stooges at the door would agree.”

“We were just leaving!” Erica’s voice was higher than usual and muffled by the closed door. Derek just sighed audibly and pinched his nose.

Stiles’ eyes lit up in their new blue and he fell to the floor, eyes still open, but gone.

“Stiles? Stiles!”

~

Derek instantly carried him to the infirmary in spite of not being fully clothed. He’d knocked furiously on Deaton’s door, denting it in the process, but he didn’t care. Stiles wouldn’t respond to anything.

“I was going to have him come here in the morning, seems I won’t have to.”

“Why?”

“It was interesting how he was no longer a slave to the stone. The ones with blue eyes are part of the most powerful djinn, equal to the ones with red eyes; lucky for him his are less destructive.” Deaton opened his still blue eyes. “I didn’t know that the powerful djinn were free, there’s still so much to learn about them.”

“Is he going to be okay?” He crossed his arms over his chest, not appreciating the doctor’s fascination with Stiles’ condition.

“I don’t know, Derek. I wish I had an answer for you.”

~

“You’re the alpha now, Derek. We all care about him, but you can’t just sit here doing nothing.” They’d all thought about it, but Erica was the only one bold enough to say it.

He knew she was right, but couldn’t make himself leave when Stiles was just lying there. The worst part was that there was nothing wrong with him, he was perfectly healthy and all they could do was wait.

Another thing did bother him though, why were his eyes still blue?

~

Jacob started laying flowers on his bedside table one day, Derek didn’t know what to make of it, if it was good or a bad. Talia’s funeral had come and gone and he no longer spent every waking and sleeping moment at Stiles’ side, however much he wanted to.

Tensions were rising in the outside world and the ration trips became more and more rare, but still Derek kept up his stoic exterior.

~

Stiles was lost. Fog was surrounding him and his vision was blurred, black surrounding the edges. He was walking along an upward path of stones, if he turned around there was nothing, the only way being forward.

His mind was in so many places at the same time. He was scared and calm, both and none at the same time.

The stairs seemed endless, but he wasn’t tired, only determined to reach the end, if there even was one. He thought back to how he broke free from the chains that held him down, that kept him scared of his powers. It made him feel powerful and frightful at the same time.

Would it last, or was it simply his firm resolve to keep Derek alive? He hoped it was the first, he wouldn’t be able to go on otherwise. Couldn’t put anyone else in danger by simply existing.

Maybe that was the reason why djinns kept away from people, to not inadvertently hurt them, to keep in control of themselves. They seemed to have the right idea. He blinked. Was that not what he’d been trying to do - run away? The last thing he remembered was Derek taking a hold of him and then… nothing. Just this blackness.

It wasn’t real.

Dreams could last a lifetime, but this didn’t feel right. He’d been here for far too long. What was this? Did someone do this to him?

A sigh behind him had him jump in the air whilst screaming. “Dude!” He turned around to see his dad, and in that moment he was so happy. He ran to his father to give him a hug, it was not reciprocated.

“What’s with the sigh?”

“You did this to yourself, Stiles.”

He raised a brow. “And why would I do this to myself, exactly?”

His dad placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed that knowing smile of his. “Open your eyes, son. You know why. There’s been a lot going on. You have to stop fighting.”

He shook his head. “I can’t. People-”

“The world isn’t your responsibility. Live a little. Kiss the guy and try your best to be happy, it’s all you can do in life, kiddo.”

Stiles looked down at his feet, barely visible in the fog. “If _I_ did this, how do I get out of here?”

“Acceptance.” Stiles frowned. “Acceptance? Of what?”

The sheriff ruffled his son's hair. “Of who and what you are.” Easier said than done. How could he? Everything had gone wrong since he arrived. Everyone would be better off… He clutched his chest, it hurt so badly. He could hardly live with it, much less accept it.

“You have to stop running, Stiles.”


	7. Hazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly sorry for being MIA! Life's been a bit more hectic than I can normally handle. I'll try and have a longer chapter ready for next week(or earlier)!

Stop running… Two simple words, but it seemed impossible. How could he? He bit his lips. He wanted to. He would - but it wasn’t fair. It would be selfish and he couldn’t no matter how much Derek might pretend for it to be alright.

Oh how he wished it would be alright.

He sat down on the rocky stairs, alone again. Maybe he could just stay here for whatever amount of time he had left. It would be like dying. He laughed bitterly, he’d be snow white or sleeping beauty.

Except there was no happy ending, not for him, and there was no prince charming to wake him up.

~

Jacob was still picking a singular flower for Stiles every day. At the start of the third week Isaac broke down crying, Erica guiding him away whilst Boyd watched the kid. Jacob didn’t seem fazed though, he placed his flower and went along with his day.

They started thinking it might be a goodbye, but none of them dared say it out loud as that would make it real, and they all knew Derek wouldn’t have any of it. Not even Jacob drawing Stiles in a casket would have made him accept it as a possibility. He hadn’t touched pencils since the drawing for Stiles though, Erica would have said “thankfully”.

The group were all handling it in different ways, both Talia and Stiles. Derek was consumed in his new duties as an alpha. With all the work he was doing there was hardly any time for breathing, but he always made sure to have time for Jacob. Made sure never to be too busy for his younger brother.

Isaac was all shifty and couldn’t laugh, just smiling made him feel guilty and made him tear himself down. He’d been the keeper of Stiles’ locket, had taken the time to fix the broken chain. More than anything he wished to be able to give it back to him and hopefully see his goofy smile again. Of everyone he was the one struggling the most to get out of bed.

Erica who cared more about everyone than she cared to admit lashed out because of it. She destroyed everything she could get her hands on and she’d left behind a lot of holes in walls. However hard she tried she couldn’t hide how she was feeling.

Then there was Boyd… Boyd was, well Boyd. He was still standing tall and quietly taking care of everyone else from the shadows. He’d convinced himself everything was going to be okay, that way he could keep being strong for his pack.

Little Jacob was okay so long as he stayed close to his brother and got to leave flowers for Stiles. There was a day with dreadful weather and they didn’t want him going outside, he thrashed his whole room and didn’t stop until they let him go.

They didn’t attempt to stop him again.

~

He was lying on the ground in the vast nothingness. He chuckled hollowly at himself; he’d had the audacity to get bored. It didn’t harm his resolve, he was determined to stay.

His insides felt empty, like something was missing. He hoped they were all okay; they would be once they knew for certain he’d be out of their hair for ever. He smiled. Yeah.

It was better this way.

“Coward.” Derek’s voice rang out from the void.

“That the worst you’ve got?” He didn’t even bother roll his eyes.

“Just the warm up.” He raised his thumb lazily at that.

His surroundings changed and he was thrust onto a familiar bed. Derek caught his shirt and dragged it over his head before grabbing his neck and slowly dragging him closer.

Stiles’ mouth slowly opened and closed, his face growing hot. “W-what-?”

“Don’t… speak…” Derek was kissing him now and he couldn’t even form coherent thoughts anymore. The wolf was slowly rocking into him and smiled at the reactions he got from Stiles’ body.

Then darkness again. He fell onto the ground again with a thud. “Well that’s a dick move.” He scratched his neck as he looked around. Nothing, of course. A whole bunch of nothing.

“You’re the one who’d rather stay in here than out here.” Erica’s voice judging him. “Man up.”

“Hey now I don’t think it’s politically correct to say stuff like that anymore.”

“Technically you’re the one saying it, dumbass.”

“Touché.” He winked in the general direction of her voice, then he started laughing. “Why am I arguing with myself…?”

“Cause you realize you’re being an idiot?” Then she was there, having walked out of the black void and she kicked at him. “Ha ha.” He shrugged. “At least I have a sense of humor.”

“What if you’re wrong, Stiles?”

The mood changed and he looked down. “What if I’m not…” Voice barely above a whisper.

“You’ll never know in here.”

“I know that.”

“Then what are you still doing in here?”

Out of nowhere he noticed a faint smell of the flowers from his favorite place across the water. It stunned him for a while.

“I’m scared.” Like a child he clasped his hands over his eyes. “I don’t think I could take it. I’d die.”

“And what do you call this?” Boyd looked at him with crossed arms.

“I need more time.”

“You’ve already been here for quite a while. I wouldn’t wait ‘til your hair turns grey.”

“Jesus Christ, how long have I been in here?!” He was on his feet now, pacing around. Erica rolled her eyes dramatically.

“How- how do I get out?”

“You’re smart, you’ll figure it out.” Erica snorted.

~

In his mom’s old office, Derek was going looking through the pages overseeing their rations. It was getting worse, but it wasn’t awful. Yet. The next run was scheduled for the next day. Once again he’d have to tell the sheriff’s deputy that Stiles’ status hadn’t changed. He pinched his nose. Four damn weeks.

He glanced out the window to see Jacob just sitting outside with nothing to occupy himself with. However much he might wish there was no way to remove all the things he’d seen. He’d never be a regular kid. Derek smiled a little, but he would always be his little brother.

~

Stiles gasped for air, blue eyes illuminating the whole room. Was he really awake? His vision was clear and there was detail, not just an object or two, or none. He removed the IV without a second thought and put his feet on the floor. His thighs were slimmer than he remembered, as were his arms.

It was difficult to stand, he almost fell several times trying to stand without support. His legs being too shaky and fragile.

His duffle bag was by the bed. Derek? He pulled off the uncomfortable hospital dress and slipped into Derek’s sweats and a blue t-shirt. There were no shoes, but some sandals he slipped into barefooted.

Still not completely steady he wobbled out of his old room and into the hallway of the infirmary. That’s when he noticed time standing still. Deaton and Isaac were heading his way, but their expressions were frozen. He couldn’t help but walk up to and hug Isaac tightly and pat his back when he saw his tired face.

The last time this happened time resumed by itself, he didn’t know what to do, but he knew what he wanted. He stepped outside and the first thing he saw was Jacob smiling right at him, he had to take a moment to be certain if time was still frozen or not. He shook his head and smiled, it might be a complete coincidence, but that damned kid…

He went as quickly as his legs could take him and he had to stop himself from calling Derek’s name, it would be futile anyway. The most logical place to look would be upstairs and so he went to their, his, room, but he wasn’t there.

His heart pounded, he didn’t want to check Talia’s office, but he was the alpha now. Losing all his confidence from earlier he approached the door with timid steps. A shaking hand reached the handle and the door opened.

And there he was. There he was.

Stiles couldn’t keep the smile off his face, but as he came closer he saw the weary lines on his face and distant eyes. His facial hair was also a bit longer and unkempt.

He was close enough to touch him now, to feel his breath if not for what he’d inadvertently done. He reached for his shoulder or chest or anything, but right before he could touch him he stopped; he had no right to. And so he backed away before turning around completely.

The wolf could barely see him exit the now open door, he instantly knew, but how? “Stiles?!” He dropped everything and ran after the impossible.

At the sound of his voice Stiles picked up the pace and hid in the bathroom, locking the door. He could hear Derek outside, hands on the door. “Stiles?”

His whole body started shaking, he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t strong enough, he was nothing.

“Open the door.” Stiles shook his head in spite of the door between them. “Please.” His hand hovered on the lock. _Coward, coward, coward._

With a deep breath he flipped it, he didn’t open it, but didn’t have to. Derek softly opened the door and looked him over, but Stiles’ eyes were turned down. Derek put an arm across his shoulders, the other on the back of his head, and pulled him into a hug. “I thought you were gone.”

“Me too.” He grimaced, his voice was so raw from lack of use.

Derek pulled back, eyes crinkling from seeing him walking around again. “How long?” Stiles trailed off. The crinkles fell. “Four weeks.” He raised his brows. “Wow.” Derek just nodded.

“Don’t do that again.”

“I have to learn how first.” There was an uneasy silence.

“Look, I-, I’d tell you I’m sorry, again, but…” His voice cracked and he looked away again. “I’m… I can’t make it right.”

“Stiles,”

“Don’t.” He brushed past Derek and went to grab what little stuff he had.

~

Three wolves were standing outside the bedroom, one was standing in the doorway. Isaac wasn’t all there, still freaked out about the feeling he had before entering Stiles’ empty room earlier. Boyd was just standing there with his arms across his chest, just like Derek, whilst Erica was ranting about Stiles.

“You’re just going to let him leave?” She huffed at Derek.

“What do you want me to do, chain him up in the basement?”

“I’d prefer that, yeah. Where is he going to go, anyway? There’s nowhere to hide from the hunters.” I don’t care. They could have him for all he cared.

Stiles tried to ignore the wolves as best he could, until Isaac quietly approached. “I was going to leave it for you in the infirmary today.” He held out the familiar silver locket, its chain fixed.

“I don’t know what to say…” A sad smile crossed his lips. “Thank’s Isaac.” And then he reached out to hug him tightly.

~

“Don’t go.” Stiles couldn’t move, he almost thought he imagined the words, but Jacob definitely uttered them, big green eyes looking up at him, tan hand taking a hold of his sleeve.

“Please.” There it was again. Had Derek even heard his voice once in all the years after the fire? He didn’t know what to say, other than gape slightly at the young boy.

What could he possibly say to the kid that had been silent for so long? And so he dropped his bag, defeated, and crouched down beside him.

“Okay. It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.” He did his best to put on a big smile, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

The trio was quickly by his side, Erica silently reaching for the duffle bag and bringing it back upstairs. His heart fluttered. Maybe he could feel at home again if he just gave it time to heal, allowed himself to heal. He just hoped his presence wouldn’t prevent the same for the Hale brothers.

~

“I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“Me either.” He wasn’t able to look him at all and he couldn’t really tell why. If it was Talia, the fact that he was a djinn or that he wasn’t able to leave. Or the kiss or what he saw when he was locked in his own mind.

He clutched his locket.

“I just came to get my bag.” He made an exaggerated huff to try and remove the awkwardness, failing terribly. “Erica… I don’t know. Erica is sufficient explanation, really.”

“That so?”

“Yup. Then I’m out of your hair, promise.”

“Your dad wants to see you.” Stiles blinked, stunned, completely forgetting why he even came upstairs.

“He’ll be at the drop tomorrow.” Derek walked out after observing Stiles for what felt like a second and for ever at the same time.

He sat down on the familiar bed that would have been too hard for comfort some months ago, but now… A shaky sigh escaped him and he allowed himself to lie down on his back. He felt surrounded and alone, wished he was able to ask for help, to just reach out his hand in hope of someone grabbing it.

Lips quivered as he thought of seeing his dad again. He’d been so worried. He clutched one of the pillows on the bed close to his chest.

Out of nowhere his breathing turned erratic, Deucalion’s voice echoing in the back of his mind. Scott was… Oh my god. It hadn’t really translated until now. He’d refused to think about it, refused to even entertain the possibility of it being the truth. He couldn’t breathe. Hands were reaching around him and he tried fighting until he couldn’t anymore.

“He’s…” Words were stumbling out between wheezing breaths. “Scott… My best friend… I,” He felt like a stain on the earth. This was worse than he’d ever imagined. In his mind he’d made up how Scott had become a werewolf and was kicking asthma and everyone else’s ass, but he’d been dead all these years and it was on him. There was so much blood on his hands, he was drowning in an infinite pool of red and there was no air left in his lungs.

“My mom is too.”

~

He didn’t fall asleep that night, too busy struggling with conflicting emotions. Happiness over seeing the gang and going to see his dad. Grief over Scott and Talia and the Hale boys. It was the first time he’d heard Derek refer to his mother as anything other than Talia. Then there was the low voice as he spoke those few words, void, yet so full of emotion.

Derek had fallen asleep next to him, and he couldn’t help looking at him. The usually stern face, no longer scrunched up and full of seriousness. It felt like they’d known each other for ever, yet this was a night of firsts. It was almost weird seeing Derek Hale asleep.

He felt bad for having him, having them all worry. They didn’t mention it, but he’d seen it on all their faces. Could practically count their lost hours on their faces.

He hit his head against the wall. Stop. He had to stop. This wasn’t helping anyone, least of all himself. He just had to get a grip, pull himself back together again. Being lost in his own hopelessness just made him feel worse. Would he ever be how he was before he became a djinn? There was a pang in his chest. Would he want to?

He pushed to lie on his side and look at Derek again, but his eyes averted quickly, focusing instead on the rise and fall of his chest. Unconsciously his breathing started matching that of Derek’s, but if he ever were to notice he’d deny it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green for the serene relief and happiness in Derek's eyes as he looks into Stiles'.


End file.
